Love Heals
by every litt1e thing
Summary: Kagome is stuck living with a drunk mother and spends all of her time trying to hide the bruises. She's never told anyone about her home life, not even Sango. But a certain boy just might be her salvation. In a world full of hurt, can love really heal?
1. Bruised Beauty

So this story can be kind of dark in my opinion, but not in a "I'm a drug using/drunkard teen because I'm _so _cool" kind of way. There is the issue of abuse, physically and verbally, death/suicide (again, not in an "I'ma misunderstood middle class teen" way) and even a little bit on the topic of rape. It's not all light and fluffy folks, though I promise some real "aw" moments. I try to write my stories to be a little plot-driven,not _all_about the romance even thought that's the main focus. So if you're not a fan of violence, and some language like that found in the first scentence don't read on.

I don't own Inuyasha but come on, you already knew that.

* * *

Chapter 1-Bruised Beauty

"You filthy little slut!"

The fist struck her again, slamming into the soft flesh of her side. Kagome hadn't been able to block the hit, her eyes were screwed shut as she huddled in the corner, arms covering her head. She screamed over and over for her attacker to stop. But she didn't listen, she never listened.

"I wish you had never been born you fucking whore. You're a complete waist of space."

Suddenly it felt like her hair was being pulled out, which wasn't far from the truth. She managed to open her eyes. It wasn't any better seeing her attacker than it had been when she was in the dark. Her mother's face was contorted in anger, her makeup was smeared, her hair a mess. She was drunk again. When she got drunk, she got angry. And when she got angry, she beat her children.

Her mother's hand was burrowed in her thick mane of raven hair, she could feel the strain on her scalp. She felt all of her pain and terror building in the core of her being, then it rushed through her, tearing out of her throat. She lashed out grabbing her mothers arm and pulling as hard as she could, digging her nails into the flesh. Her mother screamed and released her.

Kagome knew that if she had a chance she needed to take it. She ignored the pain in her side and scrambled to her feet racing across the floor without looking back. She ran up the stairs, she could hear her mother's steps behind her, her screams of rage ringing in her ears. She stumbled a little the top of the stairs, but she righted herself and used the her momentum to launch herself through her doorway. Kagome slammed the door behind her and slumped down, leaning her back against it.

She winced as her mother reached the door just behind her and began slamming her fist against it. She would tire herself out sooner or later, then she would drink some more until she passed out. When the pounding stopped Kagome managed to breath easier.

She dragged herself up off the ground and almost shouted when she the extent of the damage that had been done to her side. She stood in front of her mirror for a long time before she got the nerve to lift up her shirt. She felt the tears welling in her eyes at the sight of the bruise that discolored most of her side. It was close to four inches across, stretching from the top of her jeans to over her ribs. It was purple, worse in the places where the most force had been exerted. She had just let her punch the same spot over and over, protecting her face. It was easier to hide the bruises on her body than it was to cover bruises on her face. What do people care if she wore sweatshirts in early fall? They already thought she was strange enough as it was.

She pushed up her sleeves, just the same old bruises. They never had enough time to go away. There might have been a few new ones, but she couldn't remember specifically if she been hit on the arms, all the beatings just blended together.

Kagome sighed, changing into her pajamas. She eased herself slowly into bed, trying not to cause herself any more pain than was necessary. She was so tired that she had no trouble drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

The alarm went off at six the next morning and she didn't know how she was gong to drag herself out of bed. Every muscle screamed in protest. She couldn't even manage to reach out and hit the snooze button. She lay, staring at the ceiling, her vision blurred, as the alarms rang in her ears. Her head was pounding, her throat was sore. Soon the incessant buzzing drove her from the comfortable bed

The hot water stung as it pelted her bruises. Kagome cringed when she saw that the bruising on her side stretched down onto her hip as well. It was nasty looking now that she saw it the morning light spilling in through the bathroom window. One of the worst in a long time.

She dried her hair most of the way but got tired of holding her arms up. In the end she threw it back into a long braid that hung down to the middle of her back, a long thick rope of black silk. A section of hair shorter than the rest falling out to rest just over her eyes, lightly brushing her cheeks. She brushed some eyeshadow on, clear gloss, powder. She had long ago gotten over her hatred for makeup, she had to use it to cover her bruises, people asked too many questions when she wore it some days but not others. She had just gotten into the habit of using the least amount possible on a daily basis.

She opened her closet and threw on a plain black sweater without a second thought. You would never be able to tell what season it was by looking at Kagome's wardrobe.

The sound of a car horn broke through the calm silence of Kagome's morning routine. Cursing under her breath she rushed to the window. Sure enough there was Sango's car parked out in front of her house. She dashed out of her room, ran down the stairs, then stopped. She stood in the doorway of the living room in silence. When she was satisfied that no one was moving around downstairs she crept slowly into the living room.

The room was a mess, she had to wonder if she would ever be able to find her backpack. She walked around the other side of the coach and was shocked by two things. The extent of damage down on that side of the room, and the fact that her mother was passed out and sprawled across the wreckage. The coffee table had been turned over, on of the end tables had been smashed beyond repair, the pieces were all over place, a few hunks of wood were sprinkled over the sofa.

She had to retrace her steps from the night before. She had been doing her homework on the coffee table when her mother had stumbled drunkenly through the front door. Kagome tiptoed over to the where the coffee table was propped up against the loveseat, peering under it. She extracted her math binder and almost bumped her head on the edge when Sango impatiently honked for the second time. Her backpack was tucked safely away next to the couch, inches form her sleeping mothers head. Kagome carefully retrieved it and was out the door, slamming it shut as hard as she could.

"What took so long?" Sango said in a peeved tone as Kagome slid into the passenger's seat.

"I couldn't find my homework." Not a lie, just not all of the truth.

"Mm." Sango replied rubbing her eyes with one hand, leaving the other on the steering wheel.

"Ten and two." Kagome joked as she shut her eyes and snuggled against the headrest.

"I don't pester you when you drive."

"No, you just press the imaginary break pedal."

"I have an idea. Let's let Sango drive in silence and wait for her to wake up."

"Alright, but tomorrow we're getting Sango some medication for that multiple personality problem."

By the time they reached the parking lot at school Sango had managed to wake up and wasn't so grouchy. She always snapped a little bit in the morning. It made Kagome feel better, she hadn't considered herself a very good morning person, but once she and Sango had begun carpooling she had realized she was quite pleasant compared to some.

"Aren't you a little warm?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome's sweater as they made their way across the parking lot.

"No. It's not that warm, and you know I have a temperature thing. It's too cool in the school."

"Right."

The hallways were bustling. Some of the younger kids were sprawled across the floor doing last minute homework, or copying the work of someone who had the willpower to do it at home.

Kagome tossed her binders into her locker and slowly knelt down to collect what she needed, careful not to press anything against her right side. She had done a good job of keeping her problem a secret, and she planned on doing so until she was old enough to get as far away from her mother as possible.

_I just wish I could have done something for Souta._

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about that, he wouldn't have wanted her to spend her life wondering what she could have done.

She slammed her locker door shut completely chasing away the thoughts of her brother. Sango was still rummaging about in her own locker, it was a bit more of a mess than Kagome's, but that wasn't saying much. She grunted as she fought with one particular binder that didn't seem like it wanted to be freed. Kagome got tired of watching the struggle and glanced up over her friend's shoulder, and she saw him.

It was hard to miss him. She didn't want to look at him, but couldn't help it. He was there, looking like a some sort of god. Thin, but built, his muscles clearly defined below the sleeve of his t-shirt. His silver hair that fell down past his shoulders, his confidant, mischievous smile. And his amber eyes. They were like the light of the sun captured in two orbs that sat perched in a perfect face. To bad this god was more like a demon. Inuyasha. He was as much of a jerk as he was handsome.

With an attitude like Inuyasha's it was a wonder he had any friends. But actually had quite a few. He was barely ever far from Miroku's side, so that gave him quite a large crowd to run in. Miroku was a nice guy, a little girl crazy, but nice. He never did anything to evil. He flirted a lot, he touched a few girls in a way that Kagome would call appropriate, but none of them were complaining, except Sango. And in any case Kagome had her theories about that. Miroku may flirt with other girls, but she's only ever seen him ask Sango on an actual date. He'd been chasing her for years.

It was a strange, and at time unbearably irritating mating dance. Sango rejected Miroku for flirting with other girls, but Kagome truly believed he only did it to make Sango jealous. She was just too stubborn, she was determined not to get hurt. Kagome quickly turned her attention to the front of her locker when she saw Miroku glance their way and could feel a smile trying to force its way to the surface. She glanced back and saw him coming their way, Inuyasha was already gone.

"Your fan is coming." Kagome muttered pretending to be interested with the familiar picture she had taped up.

"What?" Kagome heard the mix of fear and fake exasperation in Sango's voice, and didn't' even have to look to see the red glow that must now be gracing her friend's cheeks.

"Good morning Kagome you look nice this morning." Miroku said politely, he was only being a gentleman, he was only here to ask Sango yet again.

"Morning Miroku." Kagome replied, not turning her attention from the picture.

Once Miroku's focus was once again on Sango she flicked her eyes in their direction without turning her head to watch the festivities. Miroku's back was turned so he wouldn't see her watching, but Sango would be angry if she knew Kagome was listening in.

"You look beautiful today Sango."

"Thank you." Sango answered in a forced icy tone, her face glowing scarlet and giving her away.

"So, it's Friday. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Kagome was done playing innocent. She turned around and positioned herself just off to the side of Miroku's shoulder where Sango could see her clearly, and Miroku couldn't. She started gesturing 'no.' Waving her arms like a lunatic. Sango looked her in panicked way for a moment, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. Kagome pointed at Miroku and started nodding her head in big sweeps that made her head and neck hurt.

"Uh...n-no." Sango said glancing back and forth between Kagome and Miroku.

"Oh good. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me, say, tomorrow?"

Sango stared at Kagome, terror and fury mixed tighter on her beat-red face. Kagome was started to get annoyed, and Miroku was visibly uncomfortable. Kagome threw her arms in the air and mouthed 'Come on!'

"Sure." Sango said shaking her head as she made the decision, the answer came out clear and her voice unwavering.

Kagome felt like she might pass out. It was unbelievable that it had taken all this time for her to say yes. Kagome had been telling her all along it wasn't such a bad idea to give him a shot. But once he had started turning it into a monthly thing Kagome had made her decision, if he was persistent he really like Sango, and was alright in her book despite his womanizing.

Miroku looked he might faint as well. There was no response for a second. He was no doubt questioning whether he had heard correctly.

"Great." He finally managed. "Great, then I'll call you tonight. Alright?"

"Sure." Sango said again, trying to look more confidant.

"Alright. See you in math then."

He turned, a big smile plastered across his face, his violet eyes sparkling. He winked at Kagome, he knew that she had been standing there the whole time.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one that said yes." Kagome said matching his grin.

When Miroku was out of earshot Kagome threw herself onto her friend laughing in relief. Sango was quiet, but even she couldn't keep a small smile on her face.

"You finally said yes. I can't believe it!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Oh yes it is. I don't' have to watch you shoot him down anymore. This is great. I was really starting to feel bad for the poor guy. I mean you wanted to say yes, I don't know why it took so long for you to actually do it."

"Just shut up ok."

"Whatever you say."

"Are you sure?" Sango's voice reached that whiny, breathless quality as she tugged on her shirt with trembling fingers.

"You look fine." Kagome said covering her face with a pillow, she already knew what was coming.

"What about his instead."

"Why don't you try it on?" She practically shouted into the pillow, her voice gaining volume as her anger increased.

"Right." The sound of clothes flying was muffled by the pillow.

It had seemed like good idea for Kagome to help her friend get ready for her date, but now she was really regretting it. She had thought it would help Sango calm down, not to mention keep Kagome out of the house longer. But this was torture. Sango was more nervous than Kagome had ever seen her. She had tried her entire closet on, some things more than once. Kagome knew that Miroku wouldn't care what Sango wore, as long as she was there he would be happy. Kagome just figured that the constant movement was helping her with her nerves and let her go. Sango was about to try another outfit when the doorbell rang.

"But I-" Sango started, sheer terror sending her voice up an octave.

"It's fine." Kagome shouted throwing the pillow off. "You look great."

"Sango." Kohaku shouted up the stairs to his sister. "Miroku's here."

"Here you go." Kagome said. "Take a deep breath, you'll have so much fun I know it. It's ok."

Kagome got up and gave her friend a big hug and rubbed her back trying to calm her nerves. Sango took a few deep breath, and was out the door. She heard people talking softly down on the street, then a girl's nervous laughter. Two car doors shut, one then a few seconds later the other. For all this touchy stunts Miroku could be a real gentleman. Then the car started and they were gone, and Kagome could let out a sigh of relief, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

If you're reading this you're most likely a new reader so give thanks to the readers that came before you. There used to be breaks missing in these first few chapters, the words jsut sort of flowed together and you couldn't really tell at first that (for example) the whining Sango was not at school anymore. I was so bored that I decided it might be nice to go back through and make those changes and add some author's notes, something that was also lacking in these early chapters due to the fact that I just copied and pasted the first...maybe 4 or more chapters from my old pen name and put them up all at once.

So anyway...that was chapter one, hope you liked it. This story has a fair amount of violence throughout most of it, it deals with some darker issues but not to worry, poor Kagome will find a way through...;)


	2. The Cur and the Wench

I don't own Inuyasha...blah blah blah.

I'd just like to give you all an image, and don't be surprised if this same exact story doesn't end up at the beginning of chapter 14 because I'm fixing these early chapters and writing it at the same time. Ok, IMAGE: I'm sitting at my desk in my dorm room, my legs are contorted, sitting on one foot, a knee in my face andhuge-ass box of Lucky Charms in my lap. I alternate typing and shoveling unhealthy amounts of the cereal down my throat. So when I finally give in to the trip down the hall I've been putting off to give you all more fluff I realize my foot is oh-so-very asleep and was forced to hobble painfully down the hall, all the time planning my next Inuyasha and Kagome moment...I do it all for you folks haha.

I know, I'm crazy, you don't care. Read the story, ignore me.

* * *

Chapter 2-The Cur and the Wench

"So? How was it?" Kagome said, switching the phone to her other side while she brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

"I _actually _had fun. Can you believe it?"

"Yes."

Kagome tossed the brush onto her desk and flopped down on her bed. She had already locked herself in her room. She had arrived home and her mother was already gone. For once she had some sort of luck.

"I've been telling you to go out with him for ages. He's a nice guy."

"He's a womanizer."

"Did he do anything last night?"

"No. He was a gentleman. He didn't so much as look at anyone else. It was so strange."

"He was only doing it before to make you jealous." Kagome said knowingly.

"Oh no he didn't." Sango snapped but Kagome knew she was blushing, Sango blushed a lot.

"So what did you do?" Kagome changed the topic before Sango went into an angry rant.

"We got something to eat, went to a movie."

"Did you talk a lot?"

"Mmmhm."

"Are you going out again?"

Silence on the other end. Kagome sat up and switched the phone to the other side again.

"Sango?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good I-"

But Kagome lost her train of thought when the front door suddenly slammed shut. She was home early. Why was she home so early? Kagome scrambled off the bed and pressed her free ear up against the door. She couldn't possibly be drunk already. She heard heavy footfalls in the living room, they went from slow to fast randomly, as if the person were stumbling. She heard a thud and a soft clinking sound, the person must have run into one of the end tables causing the lamp to teeter on its perch.

Kagome's mother hadn't been following normal pattern lately. She didn't usually go out two nights in a row, she usually didn't come home this early. It was like she was adapting to her new environment, like animals. Her mother was adapting to an environment where her pray was learning fast how to stay out of reach. It was a good thing Kagome had already barricaded herself in her room. She had caught her off guard last night, but tonight she would have a breather.

"Kagome? Hey! Are you still there?" Sango's voice finally penetrated Kagome's scrambled thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Sango." Kagome answered as she moved away from the door, she could hear footsteps coming slowly up the stairs.

_Fall, just fall for once._

Kagome was trying to keep her breathing calm, praying that her mother would take a tumble in her drunken state. But as wasted as she was she never gave Kagome the satisfaction, she always made it up the stairs. Kagome knew the shouting was coming.

"I have to go Sango."

"But Kagome-"

"Let's go out tomorrow or something. I'll call you then." Kagome rushed, then hung up the phone before she got an answer.

* * *

The halls at school on Monday seemed louder than usual, and made the throbbing n her head worse. Kagome rubbed her already bloodshot eyes with her right hand. It had been a long night.

"You look tired." Sango said, glancing at Kagome as she pulled another binder out of her locker.

"Yeah. Me and my mom had a fight last night." Kagome didn't notice but as she said this she touched her left arm.

"You're arm hurt?"

"What?" Kagome asked snapping out of a daydream. "Oh, yeah, I think I must have bumped it on the way to the shower this morning, or I slept on it funny, something stupid like that."

"Let me see, is it bruised?" Sango reached out taking a hold of her sleeve, starting to pull it up.

"No it's ok. It's nothing bad." Kagome said sliding her arm out of Sango's grasp as calmly as possible, if she lost her cool Sango might wonder.

"Alright." Sango shrugged and went back to sorting her locker. "So you hung up really fast on Saturday, then you didn't call me back on Sunday. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I had to finish doing some chores and my mom was really mad so I _had_ to hang up. I wasn't home yesterday, then last night, the fight. I just figured I'd talk to you today." Kagome said, making sure her voice was light.

"It's no big deal. So what was the fight about?"

"Oh it was nothing big. So what kind of stuff did you and Miroku talk about? When are you going out again?" Kagome asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Everything. Movies, music, all that stuff." Sango said, a little smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah?" Kagome grinned and poked her friend's arm playfully.

"We're going out again on Friday."

"That's great!" Kagome practically squealed.

"He wants me to eat lunch with him."

"What?" Kagome felt her stomach plummet.

"He wants you to come too. Deep breath." Sango said laughing. "I wouldn't abandon you."

"Right." Kagome said, taking a breath she didn't remember holding.

"It'll be ok."

"That's familiar. Since when are you the rational one?"

* * *

Kagome knew she should have taken her car out and hit a drive through the second she got out of the lunch line. She followed Sango across the cafeteria, glancing wistfully at their usual table. She felt her heart pounding, the sound of it beating loud in her ears. Miroku saw them coming and he smiled his familiar, charming smile.

Sango slid into the seat next to him, staying a safe distance away. Kagome felt awkward standing there with her tray of food searching for somewhere to sit. She couldn't sit next to Sango, she was sitting on the end. She would have to settle with sitting across from her. Kagome looked to aforementioned seat, and felt like crawling under a rock.

Inuyasha was looking back at her, and his expression wasn't too inviting. There were no other options though. She wasn't about to sit alone. It was the only seat near Sango so she would be damned if she let him scare her away. She took a deep breath and sat down, as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

"He won't bite." Miroku said, noticing Kagome's discomfort.

"I'm not that convinced."

Sango and Miroku looked at her in shock. Kagome was shocked herself. Sango knew that Kagome was painfully shy, and Miroku hadn't heard her speak much, their shock was understandable. Kagome wasn't shocked by what she had said, she was just being herself. She just hadn't meant so say that out loud. But when Miroku started laughing Kagome made up her mind not to hold back. If Sango was going to keep dating Miroku she was going to have to get used to these people, and they were going to have to get used to her.

Kagome took a chance to look at Inuyasha. She was almost dreading what she would see. He was simply looking at her in disbelief. Kagome was praying that he had a sense of humor as well as good looks.

"What did you say wench?"

"Oh calm down Inuyahsa. It was funny." Miroku said, still chuckling a little.

Kagome looked over at her savior. She noted that Miroku and Sango were sitting a lot closer and Sango looked unbelievably happy. Kagome smiled. 'Thank you.' She mouthed. He smiled and winked, then leaned closer to Sango, starting a quite conversation that Kagome knew wasn't for anyone else.

"It wasn't that funny." Inuyasha grumbled, he said some other things but he was speaking softly and Kagome didn't quite catch them.

"So are you always this friendly?" Kagome said turning to face him, her only option for social interaction.

"Are you always this annoying?" Inuyasha looked like he couldn't believe she was sill talking to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize talking to you was so annoying."

"Well it is."

Kagome turned her attention back to her lunch, hoping that Sango would realize that she was here soon because Inuyasha wasn't exactly itching to keep her company. She took a sip of her soda and pushed some of her food around with a fork, not exactly hungry. A tiny smile graced her face. She had made a joke at Inuyasha's expense. She had spoken to him! Kagome couldn't remember a time she felt more satisfied.

Kagome had showed up for her first day of high school and that's when she saw him for the first time. He was standing across the room, by Miroku's side as always. She had been enamored with him the second she saw him. He was so different, so handsome. His silver hair, his striking facial features. But most of all his amber eyes. She loved his eyes. But then she heard him speak. He was yelling at some little, defenseless kid one day, she couldn't remember exactly when, but that ruined it. He may be handsome but he was a jerk.

Jerk or not though, Kagome couldn't keep her heart from beating a little faster when she saw him.

"You're in my art class, aren't you?"

"Hm? You're talking to me now?" Kagome turned to face him again, and he was looking at her with a puzzled expression, as if he were trying very hard to remember something.

"And English. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, so glad you noticed."

Art classes were extremely small. There were only about twelve people in the room at a time as a maximum.

"We've only been in the same class for two months now." Was she really that invisible?

"Don't get all pissy. You're just really quiet, can I help it if I didn't really notice?"

"There are only ten other people in that class!"

"I guess I just concentrate more on my work than I do on the people in the class." With that he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Kagome stared at him, not knowing what to feel. Sad, disgusted, angry. In the end the only thing she _knew_ was that she wasn't hungry anymore. She got up from the table and threw away her barely eaten lunch and wished she didn't have to go back.

"Kagome, you didn't eat anything!" Sango reprimanded as Kagome took her seat again.

_That's nice, she finally pays attention to me only to yell at me._

"I wasn't hungry."

"Let her go Sango. She could stand to lose a few pounds." Inuyasha said, not looking up from his sandwich.

"What?" Kagome leapt to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"I was joking." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he didn't know why she was so angry. "What?"

"You self-absorbed, obnoxious little cur!"

"Cur?"

"It's a dog you moron!"

"I know what it means you pretentious bitch!" Inuyasha shouted shooting to his feet as well.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Sango jumped to her feet, she looked furious.

Kagome felt so guilty when she saw the look on Sango's face. Sango really like Miroku and wanted to spend time with him, but now Inuyasha and Kagome had ruined it. Then she saw more than just Sango's eyes were on her. The entire cafeteria was watching.

_Oh God. How loud was I?_

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kagome felt like crying, she hadn't just embarrassed herself she had embarrassed her friend too.

"It's ok." Sango said sitting back down, Miroku following.

"I really was only joking." Inuyasha said, not sounding too apologetic.

"It's ok. Sorry I called you a cur." Kagome said making an effort to sound genuine.

The awkward silence that followed was thankfully broken when the bell rang for the next period. English, the only class that all four of them had together.

_Great, now we can continue with this love-fest._

"English, huh. Aren't you in my class?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"So funny." Inuyasha grumbled getting to his feet.

"Behave." Miroku pointed at Inuyasha, then he and Sango went on their own way, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to follow.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face Kagome as they headed towards class together.

Kagome realized with a start that she had been chuckling quietly to herself. She hadn't thought he would hear, but apparently his hearing was better than she had anticipated.

"Behave!" She said, dissolving into giggles as she imitated Miroku, pointing a finger in Inuyasha's face. "It's like what someone says to a dog when he's being bad. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha was practically growling with anger, further building on Kagome's initial cur, and dog insults. BY now Kagome was practically dying of laughter. She was holder her side and tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"You...should...see...your face!"

Inyuahsa's lip twitched and Kagome could tell he was holding back a smile. But he turned away and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hmph. Whatever wench." He said as they entered the classroom and sat down.

_Well, I survived._

* * *

Sango folded her hands in front of her so she wouldn't start wringing them. She stared at the smooth, shining surface of the table, anywhere but Miroku's violet eyes.

"I really have fun with you Miroku."

"See? Now don't you wish you had said yes sooner?" He said taking one of Sango's hands in his own.

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango sighed and looked into Miroku's face, his touch giving her more confidence.

It had been close to three weeks since the famous blowup in the cafeteria. Everyday there was a repeat performance. Nothing quite so big as that first one, mostly just bickering and childish name-calling.

"Don't worry about it. That's just the way Inuyasha is. He's only getting used to her. Besides Kagome's got a lot of spirit. She isn't exactly helpless, she can handle herself. She's a big girl."

Sango bit her lip and looked away form him again. She couldn't help feeling guilty. This was the third weekend in a row that she had gone out with Miroku. Ksgome had been practically pushing her out of the door, telling her it was alright, but she felt really bad anyway. She was neglecting her best friend.

"That's not all that's bothering you."

"No." Sango smiled, Miroku was so perceptive. "I just feel bad. I like spending time with you but I haven't spent any time with Kagome in a while. We talk on the phone, but it's not the same."

"All you had to do was say something. I understand."

"I just didn't realize how hard it would be to juggle." Sango said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Inuyasha's been extra sulky lately. As much as he likes to look like he's a loner he enjoys the company."

"We could all hang out together more if they didn't fight with each other so much."

_More like, if Inuyasha could behave._

"I don't think they hate each other or anything. They're both just stubborn. Inuyasha reminds me of a child of divorce when he meets his parents new boyfriend or girlfriend. I know I acted out when my mom started dating again."

"You make it sound like he's your child." Sango giggled.

"He can be pretty childish." He smiled. "But let's stop talking about them. I thinkthings will work out alright."

* * *

Chapter two, hope it met your standards. I know my spelling can be wretched, I really should make more of an effort to go back over my stuff but...I'm...LAZY! But you don't care...because...you love me...right? 


	3. Blue Eyes, Strong Arms

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Drama to come! heh heh

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes, Strong Arms 

"You want me to go where?" Kagome said, her jaw dropping.

"One of those maze places. You know, the Halloween themed things. It'll be fun."

"The _place_ sounds like fun. It's the company I'm worried about." Kagome flopped down on her bed, shoulders slumped. "Wouldn't you rather go with just Miroku?"

Sango sat down next to her friend and laid her head on Kagome's shoulder, an arm across her lower back. She sighed.

"I haven't been a very good friend lately Kagome. I can't name the last time we went out somewhere together. Come on, you'll have fun. I've missed you."

"Ok, no need for the speech."

"I mean it Kagome. I've been so wrapped up in spending time with Miroku that I haven't made anytime for you, and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you I swear."

The girls hugged and Kagome felt the depression she had been hiding for the past few weeks melt away. It would be worth dealing with Inuyasha if it meant spending more time with her friend again.

"Let's get you a sweatshirt. It's going to be chilly." Sango leapt off the bed and stared rooting through Kagome's closet.

"So." Kagome said hovering behind Sango's shoulder. "I'll have to sit in the back with Inuyasha won't I?"

"Yeah." Sango at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

"It's ok. I promise to try and behave."

There was a honk outside the window. Sango snatched one out of the closet and tossed it to Kagome.

"This one." She said as she went to the window.

"It's them then?" Kagome asked, slipping her sweatshirt on.

"Yup. Ready?"

"To spend a night watching you and Miroku be the cute, perfect couple, and _not_ fighting with Inuyasha. Which is really hard by the way. But then again, I am doing this for you. So, yes, of course I'm ready."

"Good. Because what would the evening be like without a little ray of sunshine like you?"

Out front there was a big, gold Explorer. It would figure that Miroku would have a nice, expensive yuppie car. It was like he was from a completely different world from Sango, and Kagome.

Kagome managed to hoist herself up into the tall car with some difficulty. Out of breath after her graceless scramble by the time she settled herself into the warm leather seats.

"So you're coming then?"

"Yes, so sorry to disappoint you." But then Kagome remembered her promise. "So have you ever been to one of these before."

"No."

"Ok." Kagome said, emphasizing the 'o.' "You're in for a real treat. They can be pretty scary."

"I don't get scared."

"Right." Kagome said trying to not to let the snide comments in her head fome out of her mouth. "Then you can laugh at me."

"I plan on it." Inuyahsa said, chucking to himself.

"Glad to be here for your amusement."

"You get scared easily?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a wuss."

Silence. There was quiet murmuring from the front seat, Sango had the map in her hands and was talking quietly as she scanned the sings along the side of the road. Kagome turned to a now strangely quiet Inuyasha. He was watching her, and there was surprisingly no trace of contempt on his face. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but then she looked into his eyes.

Suddenly her world was consumed by shining amber. She felt trapped inside his sunshine eyes and she didn't want to leave. It was warm in this other world, safe, peaceful, many things her world was not. Then she blinked and that world was gone. There was only Inuyasha watching her.

_Oh god! Am I blushing?_

"What?" Kagome touched her face self-consciously, her voice quivering nervously.

"Hm?" Then Inuyasha came back to himself. "Uh..."

"Now who's staring?"

"Don't let your head get _too _big wench. I was just thinking. That's all."

"We're what!" Miroku shouted form the front seat, cutting off any further argument.

"I'm sorry! I-" Sango sounded as if she were about to cry.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok. Just tell me how it happened."

"I don't know! We were doing just fine until that weird intersection."

"Which one?"

Kagome covered her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter that refused to be suppressed any longer. Inuyasha looked at her and his own laughter threatened to give them both away. They both chuckled quietly, faces turning a bright red as Sango and Miroku tried to get them back on track.

The two laughed and teased the couple the entire way there, all three tries. Kagome was hocked that they didn't fight for the rest of the strange trip.

Sango looked miserable when they all slid out of the car. Miroku just laughed and pulled his girlfriend into a big hug that made Kagome's heart ache. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started off across the parking lot alone.

Kagome debated for only a split second. Stay with Miroku and Sango during this Kodak moment? Or go with Inuyasha? Without a backward glance. She started jogging across the parking lot to catch up with Inuyasha.

"You're gong to have to stop and wait sometime." She said matching his strides. "Besides, they're going to be like this all night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to find the bathroom. I have to puke."

"It's not that bad."

Inuyasha grunted, but that look came over him and she knew he was holding back a smile. It was so familiar now. But also irritating. It was so charming, his eyes smiling, his lip curling up on one side. But he was a jerk. Wasn't he? But he was a cute jerk.

_Did I just call Inuyasha cute?_

"So what exactly do you do here?"

"There's a maze in that big barn over there, and a haunted hay ride. People in costumes jump out places and try to scare you."

"So we drove all the way out here just to get hay up the ass?"

"Oh come on. It will be fun." Kagome said remembering Sango and her conversation form earlier.

"Whatever."

"Hi! Remember us?" A breathless Miroku said as he and Sango caught up at the ticket booth.

Things went well for a while. Inuyasha did make a fuss when he found out how much it cost to go on the hay ride and the maze. But in the end they convinced him it was worth it, and he was well behaved for the entire hay ride.

* * *

"I can't believe Inuyasha didn't get scared once." Kagome said in disbelief. 

"He didn't even flinch." Miroku said, an arm protectively around Sango's shoulders.

"Don't worry." Sango smiled. "The barn has to get him. It's ten times scarier."

"It won't." Inuyasha said calmly as he strode ahead.

They were in line waiting for the barn maze when the evening took a slight turn. Miroku was in the middle of a great embarrassing story about Inuyasha when Kagome felt someone close behind her. A little closer than she felt was appropriate.

"Kagome. I thought that was you." A deep, sort of raspy voice said in her ear.

Kagome spun around as fast as she could, and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. Kouga. Why did he have to be here now? He was standing there, staring at her openly. His posture screamed of arrogance and cockiness. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes swept over her figure, his long black ponytail falling over his shoulder.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Miroku was still talking, trying hard to speak over Sango's laughter and Inuyasha's shouts of protest. No one noticed, or if they did it wasn't anything too important looking. A boy talking to a girl. But it was worse than that. Kagome took a panicked step back, but bumped against the railing. Kouga took another step closer to her, trapping her in place.

"So Kagome. What d'ya say we go in together and find a nice dark corner to sneak off to. It could be like old times."

"It was never like that and you know it." Kagome growled, shoving Kouga in the chest in hopes of escape.

Kouga didn't budge though. He was too big, and strong for that. He was so strong. Kagome felt her body start to shake just thinking about 'old times.'

Kouga snatched her wrist in an iron grip, pulling her closer to his chest. Their faces were close now, and she could see the anger and lust in his eyes. Kagome squirmed, trying to break his hold on her, but it was no use.

"Let go of me you pig!" She hissed pulling on the arm holding her wrist, desperately drying to free herself.

"Let go of her!" A familiar voice said, a voice that sounded very much like a growl.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" Kouga sneered, his grip on her arm tightening until Kagome gasped in pain, her knees starting to buckle.

"I warned you."

In one swift motion than Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha's fist flew. It connected with Kouga's mouth with a sickening thud. Kagome couldn't move, Inuyasha had moved faster than she could think. Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand pull her back, and an arm wrap around her shoulders. Her body was pressed up against something warm.

Kouga had stumbled back, a steak of blood slipping down his chin. His eyes were dark with anger as he glared at Kagome's protector.

"I told you to let her go. Now get out of here before I finish you!"

"This isn't over Inuyasha!" Kouga said turning and leaving before Inuyasha could get backup.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha held her in front of him, his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Kagome was so confused, she was still shaking form her scare, now she was struggling to ignore how warm Inuyasha was, and how good he smelled.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango rushed over and swept her friend into her arms. "Are you ok? I can't believe he would try something with us standing there."

"Are you sure you're ok? We don't have to go in." Miroku said over Sango's shoulder.

"No that's ok, it'll be good to do something fun." Kagome said trying to keep her voice steady.

Inuyasha was still standing in the same spot looking angry, his body tense. He took her arm gently in his hand just above the elbow and held her back on their way in to the maze.

"What's the story with you and Kouga, Kagome?"

"It's nothing, really. Let's just go in."

Kagome had lied. This was the last thing she needed after her run-in with Kouga, but she didn't want anyone to see how much it had really shaken her. Inuyasha stayed by her the whole time anyway. He placed a hand on her arm from time to time to see if she was ok. He even put himself between her and the actors if it was possible.

_He's being so nice to me, I wonder how long it will last._

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked her for the milliont time that night as they left the maze behind a laughing Miroku and Sango.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome said in barely more than a whisper.

"So are we ready to try and get home?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said looking away from Inuyahsa and breaking whatever spell she had been under, Inuyasha still stood near, watching her closely.

The ride home was quieter than the ride up. Inuyasha didn't seam convinced that she was actually ok, and neither was Kagome. It made her uneasy the way Inuyasha kept watching her from time to time, but only because she still wasn't sure about him. She wasn't sure of herself around him. There were moments where her stomach tied herself in knots, and just thinking about him made her blush. Then there were moments where she couldn't stand him, and she couldn't stop herself from saying whatever was on her mind.

Miroku pulled up in front of Kagome's house. So many feelings were running wild through her. The lights were on her in her house, she was terrified that her mother was waiting for her to walk through the front door. She prayed that she was already passed out.

She was shaken up enough is it was after her run-in with Koga. Then there were all the things she was feeling. What about Inuyasha protecting her? What about being in Inuyasha's arms.

"Goodnight." Was all she managed in a meek voice, then scrambled out of the car and slammed the door.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest. The only sound as she slowly walked down the walk to her front door were the thuds of her footfalls, and her own labored breathing. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for what seamed like an eternity, she could see it shaking furiously.

She moved slowly, pushing the door open and stepping into the living room. There she was. Waiting. Kagome didn't see her until the door was already shut behind her.

"How dare you." She hissed, advancing slowly on Kagome.

"How dare I what mamma?" Kagome reached behind her for the doorknob.

"You little cunt." Kagome blanched at the word. "You think you can just leave and not tell me?"

"But I-"

Her mother grabbed her face in one claw-like hand and threw her back against the wall, away from the door. Her head smacked hard, spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Mamma, I swear-" She said trying to slide away.

"Don't you talk back to me you worthless piece of shit!" Her mother slapped her, cutting her off again.

Her hand pulled back again. Kagome caught it before it could strike her again. But that was a mistake. Kagome's mother shrieked and then punched Kagome in the eye with her free arm.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Her fist came at Kagome again, but she moved her head so it only struck her shoulder.

"Get out of my sight." Her mother said suddenly, her face turning white, as she stumbled to the bathroom, the sounds of vomiting soon to fallow.

Kagome sat on the floor for a moment. Touching the back of her head. The pain was awful, there was an intense throbbing in her skull. Her eye was already swelling, and her shoulder wasn't any better. She used the wall to pull herself up, her shoulder screaming in protest.

_Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day._

* * *

So there is Chapter 3. What is Kouga talking about? Why is Kagome so afraid? Keep reading to find out...

Oh this is sort of random but if the whole hay ride thing sounds completely crazy andrandom to have in the storyI actually had just gone to one with my friends whenI wrote this chapter and I thought it would be a super cool place to put the gang...because...come on...how many times have you read about one of those in a story? Plus I'm a geek like that. If you have never been to one GO! Tres fun, but watch out for asshole "gangstas" who beat up on poor unsuspecting girls like me...while screaming like little girls...


	4. Black and Blue

Hope you enjoyed the last few chappies, hope you like this one. We are drawing ever closer to my favorite chapter...

For the love of all things holy take these Lucky Charms away from me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Black and Blue

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango shouted, taking Kagome's head in her hands to get a better look at her eye as she got into the car Monday morning.

"You know me. I'm so clumsy. I tripped and fell on the corner of the coffee table."

"Aw, you poor thing."

"Yeah, let's just get to school. No need to gush over the ditz. Don't want to be late."

"Right. So you hand fun on Saturday?" Sango said pulling away from Kagome's house.

_It looks so peaceful and normal from out here._

"Yeah, Inuyasha was actually behaving."

"I noticed." Sango said in a knowing voice.

"What is that tone?" Kagome sat up straight in her seat and turned to face Sango.

"Give me a little credit Kagome. I know you've had a little thing for Inuyasha since you were a freshman. Last night he was particularly chivalrous and charming."

"I don't' have a thing for Inuyasha. He might be cute, but he's a complete jerk!"

"He wasn't being a jerk last night when he was saving you from Kouga. Or protecting you from Freddy and Jason."

"You...saw that, huh?" Kagome said, unable to keep the blush form her cheeks.

"Yeah. It was cute."

"It wasn't a big deal Sango."

"Whatever you say."

"Sango!" Kagome was getting genuinely agitated. "He doesn't even like me."

"That's just the way he is. Miroku says he takes a while to get used to people."

"Can we please just change the subject?"

"Alright. You want to tell me how you felt when you saw Kouga last night?"

"Scared." She whispered. "Always scared You know that."

"I do." Sango's voice got quieter too, it was full of compassion. "I just wanted to hear you say it. You can't keep bottling up all of your emotions."

"I know. Can we not talk about Kouga anymore either? I don't like thinking about him."

"Ok. That one I undertand."

* * *

Miroku was just as upset as Sango had been when he saw Kagome's eye. Kagome was flattered that he cared. Inuyasha seemed more like himself today, to Kagome's disappointment. Silent and surly looking, arms folded across his chest. He stood nearby listening, but barely looking at Kagome.

_Why does he have to be so confusing?_

The bell rang for fist period. Kagome gladly set of for art class alone. It was the perfect class to start the day with. It help her relax and ease into the chaos.

She took her seat near the middle of the room and set her backpack on the ground next to her chair. She started wondering around the room gathering her supplies.

Once she had all of her supplies she took her seat again, pulling her CD player out of her backpack, hitting the play button. She shut her eyes and let the music flow through her. She let her thoughts rage wild and unchecked. When she felt like she was ready she opened her eyes and picked up her paintbrush. She slowly and deliberately starting mixing colors. Purple, like her bruises. Blue like Kouga's eyes. Black like the nights she spent alone in her room. She stared swiping the brush across the surface. The colors pointed inward, a spiral of dark colors. She dipped her brush in the water, getting ready to start mixing some new colors when she saw a shadow slip over the painting. Kagome slipped her headphones off, placing them around her neck, and turned to see who was standing over her shoulder.

Inuyasha slid into the chair next to Kagome, dragging it closer. He rested his head on his hand, putting his chin in his palm, his elbow on the table next to Kagome's painting. He stayed silent for a few moments, looking at her unfinished painting. Then spoke, looking intensely into Kagome's face.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got the black eye?"

"You were there when I told Miroku. I tripped. I do it all the time."

"Bullshit. I've never seen you trip. Four years a the same school and never even once have I seen you so much as stumble. You're practically the most graceful person I've ever seen." By now he was inches from her face.

Kagome felt as if her heart stopped. She had never expected anyone to question how she explained her bruises. Everyone tripped.

"Everyone trips." She echoed her thoughts. "You just haven't noticed. I mean you couldn't even remember if I was in this class!"

"Sure that could be it. Or it could be that you're lying."

"Why do you care?" Kagome hissed, practically crying in frustration.

Inuyahsa stared at her for a moment. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut it again and Kagome watched his expressions change.

"I don't. You're right." He said finally, getting and walking off.

Kagome could only sit there in shock. He watched him walk away, his white hair swaying. She sighed and picked her paintbrush back up and got back to work.

When the bell rang for second period she took a chance to glance at Inuyasha. He wouldn't even look at her.

_What is wrong with him now?_

Kagome gingerly touched her eye, wincing when her fingers came in contact with the tender flesh. She pulled her hair down over the right side of her face. Tears started welling up in her eyes. This was turning into the week from hell.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come faster. But it also came too quickly. She wanted to see Sango, wanted to laugh and try to forget all the things that were dragging her down. But lunch meant seeing Inuyasha.

"Hey." Sango said leaning against Kagome's locker as she gathered her things for her afternoon classes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Kagome answered wondering if her expression had given her away.

"You just looked out of it, that's all."

"I'm fine."

"How about your eye? Does it hurt?"

"No." She said touching it and shaking her head.

"Good. Ready for lunch?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You're not going to fight with Inuyasha are you? You guys were doing so well this weekend."

"I don't think so. I doubt he'll talk to me at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"We were talking in art, he got mad, then wouldn't even look at me." Kagome said as they got to the cafeteria.

"That's strange."

"No. That's Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and shook her head. They got their food and made their way to their new usual table. Kagome was hesitant to sit next to Inuyasha but he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He ignored her the entire way though lunch. When Sango and Miroku left to throw out their lunches Kagome decided she had enough.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said, looking at her for the first time since art.

"You accused me of lying. I'm the one that should be angry. Why are you acting like such a baby?"

"How dare you call me a baby?"

"You're right, I'm sorry for insulting you your highness."

"Look you little wench-"

"Why are you such a jerk? What did I do to you?"

Inuyasha just stood up and left, for the second time that day. Kagome was so frustrated she could scream. When Sango and Miroku got back they both noticed.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked.

"Damned if I know." Kagome said trying to calm down.

Did you guys have another fight?" Sango sat down.

"What else?"

Any reprimands were cut short when the bell rang for sixth period. Kagome felt her mood darken. English, that meant she would have to see Inuyasha again. It seamed like every time she saw him her day got worse.

When she got to the classroom he was already there sulking. She took her seat, trying to ignore the glowering boy. She focused holey on the teacher. A tiny woman, both short and skinny. She had long white hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"To continue our poetry unit you are all going to get into groups of four. Each group will break down one or two poems, depending on the length. Then you will present it to the class. You can make a poster, something creative, or find a song that you feel sends the same message. No matter what you will be reading the poem with proper technique." She said passing out instructions. "Ok. You know what to do. You can get into your groups now, and get started."

_Oh shit._

"Kagome! Back here." Sango said as she sat down in the back of the classoom.

Miroku and Inuyasha were there, sitting with their text books open. Inuyasha had his arms crossed as always. He always looked so surly.

"So how long do we have to do this?" Sango said, ignoring the tension between her two friends.

"The paper says that we present Monday. So all this week." He said looking at the instruction paper. "No problem. We'll just work on it in class and we should be done with plenty of time to spare."

Kagome decided she didn't care of she was being childish. If Inuyasha was going to completely ignore her, she would ignore him. She didn't need to spend her time agonizing over whether Inuyasha liked her or not.

"So what kind of poem do you want to do?" She said, not looking up form her text book.

"I'm not big on poetry, you guys can pick." Miroku said.

"Neither is Sango." Kagome responded, starting to take notes.

"I know, I meant you and Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome's head snapped up as she stared at Inuyasha in shock. "You like poetry?"

"Yeah. So what?" Inuyasha looked even angrier than before, but a blush spread across his face nevertheless.

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you to be into poetry. Most macho guys aren't so secure in their masculinity. Do you own any pink?"

"Would you shut up, please!"

"Well since you said please-"

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, trying to stop the fight that was only starting.

Inuyasha growled, his lip twitching He leaned forward in his chair. He looked like he wasn't about to listen to anybody, he wanted to finish this.

"Fine! So what poem do you want Mr. Sensitive?"

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Miroku proclaimed that since they were doing so well with their project that they deserved a break. He informed the rest of them after school that they were going to spend the night at the amusement park and that he wasn't taking no for an answer. When Kagome protested that it was part of their project. Building group moral and unity. Inuyasha said it was complete bullshit, but was in anyway. Kagome took a bit of convincing though.

"I don't know, shouldn't we work more? I mean I'd rather do the work tonight, instead of on the weekend."

"That won't be happening. We've got it covered. If anything we'll be done Friday during school." Sango said

In the end she reluctantly agreed. She wouldn't say it, not even to Sango, but the project wasn't her only worry. She and Inuyasha hadn't been getting along that well since the project started. They were doing better than on Monday, but not anywhere close to where they had been on Saturday. They weren't shouting, but they were being a couple of babies. Even she would admit to that. They were always made snide comments to each other and criticizing each other's work. She didn't know if she would last another night with the surly boy.

Kagome actually didn't have such a bad time though once the night started. The car ride over was uncomfortable. She kept forcing group conversations. There was no way she was being left to her own devices with Inuyasha as her only company. But the park was a different story. You didn't have to talk much when they were on rides.

She wasn't always stuck with Inuyasha either. She rode some rides with Sango, and even some with Miroku. Strange as it was, she was having so much fun that she forgot that her mother might be waiting for her when she got home that night. Then, as it did whenever it seamed like she was having a good time anymore, something went wrong.

They were getting some pizza, it was way past dinnertime and their stomachs were raging. They all sat around a big bench, a giant umbrella over their hides, hiding the night sky. Not that you would be able to see any stars, the neon lights strung up everywhere hid them anyway. All that the umbrella hid was the sun in the day, and the view of a big metal roller coaster, both made Kagome thankful for its presence.

Kagome was happily stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth and enjoying the rest her feet were getting. Miroku was teasing Sango about her fear of roller coasters and it felt good to smile. Even Inuyasha was starting to lighten up.

"No mommy! Waaaaaaaahhhh! I wanna go on the roller coaster." A young boy started screaming and wailing only a few feet away.

The mother was desperately trying to call her son down, glancing nervously at the other patrons. But the boy wasn't having it. He starting flailing his arms and screeching incoherently on the top of his lungs.

"Jeez." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Just smack the kid."

"I can't believe you're such an ass." Kagome said before she knew she had even opened her mouth.

Miroku and Sango had been chucking along with Inuyasha, but all three fell silent at Kagome's words. They stared at her blankly for a moment before Inuyashsa finally said something.

"What's your problem? I was only joking."

"I-well, it wasn't funny." Kagome said, she knew her reaction had looked strange and was racing to find a way to fix it. "Sorry. I guess I'm just moody because my feet hurt. Forget I said anything."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, but kept watching her. His face was suddenly solemn, not angry, just serious. Kagome felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Was he staring at her eye? He couldn't know. She was imagining things. She looked away quickly and kept eating her pizza in silence.

* * *

"Why would you pick these poems? They're both so depressing." Sango whined.

"They're deep." Kagome said scribbling frantically.

"They're taking forever." Miroku followed Sango's example.

"It's not our fault you don't understand." Inuyasha said looking at the second poem, going through it line by line.

"We're going to have to finish it this weekend." Miroku said adding another magazine clipping to his collage.

"No way. You said we would be done by today. I can't believe I let you talk me into going to that stupid amusement park. We just have to finish these stupid collages and find the songs for the poems. Oh, and write the similarities between the poem and the song. And figure out who is presenting what." With each addition to her list she got more and more worried.

"Tell me again why we picked two _long _poems." Miroku chimed in again.

"They were the best ones." Inuyasha said, not looking up from his work.

"We were being cocky." Kagome said, finally halting her frantic scrambling to glare at Inuyasha.

"We'd be done if there hadn't been so much goofing off!" Sango said glaring at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hah!" Miroku suddenly shouted. "I'm done!"

"Almost." Sango said smiling at her own poster.

"Agh. Kagome groaned.

"No way!" Inuyasha let his head hit the table.

"You're the ones who thought you could handle more." Sango said, still unable to banish her relieved smile.

"You'll just have to get together and finish." Miroku said laying an arm across Sango's shoulder.

"Uh..." Kagome started.

"He's right." Inuyasha said, in one of his rare nice tones. "We can do it at my house. Is seven ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

That was chapter 4, chapter 5 has some interesting happenings so stay tuned.

Still munching away on these damn Lucky Charms,I think I just might explode.


	5. Lost Souls

This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you like it too. I finally put away the Lucky Charms, I had to get lunch and I'm actually feeling very ill now, Lucky Charms and pasta salad just doesn't mix. Learn from my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost Souls

"What are you doing?" Kagome said slamming her pen down onto the coffee table.

"Getting some food. I need a break." Inuyasha said, already halfway across the room.

"You just had a break you ass!" Kagome felt her rage growing.

They had been working for a few hours, and they had plenty of breaks. Inuyasha just seamed incapable of sitting still for very long tonight. Kagome just wanted to get the project done. She loved poetry, but she had a feeling that she would be trying to decode poems in her sleep.

"Well I need another one." His voice drifted through the doorway.

"Agh!" Kagome buried her face in her right hand.

She sat still like that, taking deep breaths to call herself. They were so close. Only a little longer, then she could leave. Then it hit her. What was she in a rush to get home for? For all she knew her mother was drunk again and waiting for her. Her black eye was still fading, a reminder of the irrational thinking her mother was subject to in her inebriated condition. Not to mention her newest addition to the collection of bruised that adorned her body. Last night she was escaping, she almost made it away with a few minor bruises to her arms and side. But then she was slipping through the door when she managed to catch up. Her left arm wasn't the whole way through the doorway when her mother grabbed it and pulled. Kagome's body had slammed back against the door and slammed it onto her wrist. It was a nasty shade and hurt like hell. She had been moving it as little as possible all night.

"Got you one too." Kagome opened her eyes and Inuyasha was holding a soda in both hands.

"Oh. Thank you." Kagome said holding out her right hand.

"Catch."

The next thing Kagome knew the can was flying towards her, she threw up both hands to catch it. She felt it fall into both of her palms, then pain. Blinding, horrible pain. She had given into a natural instinct, and had used her hurt wrist. She dropped the can onto the floor and grabbed her left arm in her right, gasping in pain. She sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth and waited for the pain to dull.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha dropped down onto his knees next to her.

"I'm fine." Kagome said turning her body away from him, holding her wrist to her defensively.

"You're not. Let me see." He said reaching slowly for her wrist.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha let his arm drop. "You don't act like that for nothing."

"You're overreacting."

"And you're hiding something."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just let me see your arm Kagome."

"I just slammed it in a car door. That's all." Kagome said, changing her tone, trying to stop the fight.

"Fine." Inuyasha said still sounding angry as he sat back on his heels.

"Look I think I can finish this last part on my own. I'm just going to go." Kagome said gathering her things into her right arm and standing up. "See you on Monday."

"Whatever." Inuyasha flinched as the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Inuyasha sat stunned in the aftermath of the moments that had just passed. Kagome was as stubborn girl, and it was both of their strong wills that go them into their petty fights. But that was different. Something was wrong with Kagome. He didn't blame her for not confiding in him, even though he wished she had. He had never been very kind to her. He always tried to keep people distant from him. It had always been like that. Most people did avoid him, they didn't like his surly disposition. But Miroku knew it was all a front. Then there was Kagome. She was different somehow. She was more like him. He let down his guard on a few occasions because of her. He knew she was angry because he was always fighting with her, but she didn't realize how much of a miracle it was that he was nice to her as often as he was.

_Why do I act this way?_

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He knew the answer. He didn't know why he always asked himself that question. His father had never been the nicest man. His mother had been the only one that had acted like she cared. But she had died when he was just a child. Once she was gone there was no one to save Inuyasha from his father, his brother was ten years older than him and was away at school. His father screamed, his father hit. Inuyasha was never sure which was worse, the beatings, or the words. By the time he reached elementary school his confidence had been shot. He was quiet, and angry. Only Miroku had tried to befriend the surly youth. He'd always had a gift for seeing the good in people.

Inuyasha wasn't freed from his hell until he was in middle school. His father died from a heart attack one night. His brother was just out of college and took Inuyasha in. Inuyasha guessed it was just too make up for not being there to help when he was younger. After all he could have gone to live with his grandmother. She helped out too, sending Ses money now and then.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of his past. He started cleaning up the mess he had made. There were soda cans and food everywhere from Inuyasha's many breaks. Then he saw it. Kagome had been in such a rush that she had left her backpack. It seamed a strange thing to leave. She had only gathered her English work and left. She must have been really distracted. Inuyasha felt guilt twist his stomach into knots.

She was going to need it to finish the rest of her homework. Inuyasha made up his mind to take it to her right away. He should apologize for upsetting anyway. He dropped the trash and swept up the backpack. He snatched his car keys and was out the door before he could have any second thoughts.

He was relieved when he pulled up in front of her house and found the lights on and two cars parked out front. He hadn't even thought to call ahead to see if anyone was home. Inuyasha was just getting out of his car when he heard a loud crash. He looked up and saw Kagome practically fall out of her front door. Her feet had barely hit the pavement before she started running.

Inuyasha ran around his car as fast as he could. She was heading for her car when he caught her. She flailed for a minute in his arms as he tried to calm her down.

"Let go of me!" She shouted in a panicked voice.

"Kagome!" He shouted holding her tighter, at the sound of his voice she stopped thrashing.

She peered up into his face. He saw the tears streaking down her face, her beautiful brown eyes were red, her lids heavy and swollen. He loosened his grips but didn't release her, her body was started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" But he never got her response, someone in the house started shouted.

"I need to get out of here!" She shouted, now frantically trying to break away again.

"Get in the car." He said releasing her and rushing to get back into the drivers seat.

Inuyasha pealed out the second her door was shut. He slowed down to a legal speed when they got a block away from her house. He kept silent and kept glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting stiffly in her seat, gripping her left wrist in her right hand. Something was wrong, and this time he was going to find out. But he couldn't take her to his house, Sess would ask too many question. He needed to talk to Kagome alone first.

He turned into the park entrance and started slowly driving through the trees until he reached his destination. It was his favorite spot. There was a really beautiful place in the back of the woods where the thick trees parted and revealed the creek. He pulled over into the grass by the road and turned the car off.

"Come on." He said starting to get out of the car, but Kagome pressed herself up against the car door and watched him nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I think we need to talk."

He sat down under a tree and watched the water rush by, waiting for her to join him. After a few minutes he finally heard her door open and shut. Then he felt her standing behind his shoulder, as if she were debating if what she was doing was right. In the end she sat down next to him, keeping her back to the tree.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

"Stop lying to me Kagome. I'm not as stupid as you think. You came running out of your house crying."

"I was just fighting with my mom. Don't you ever fight with your parents?"

"Not anymore, they're dead."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about it. That's not what we're talking about." Inuyusha said shifting so that he could see Kagome. "Does she hit you?"

"What?" Kagome said in an offended voice that wasn't very convincible.

"Does-she-hit-you?" He said enunciating each word as she moved closer to her.

"How can you ask me that?" Her voice cracked, and Inuyasha knew.

"Because you come to school with a black eye, you always cover as much skin as you can, you wear sweaters in August for Christ's sake! Then when I bring any of it up you get panicked and make up some bullshit story about having an accident. So either someone is hurting you, or you have enough accident's to get you into the Guinness Book of World Records."

"I told you I'm just clumsy." Her voice was started to rise with her anger.

Inuyasha was done. He grabbed her left arm at the elbow with one arm and yanked up the sleeve of her sweater with the other. The bruise on her wrist was atrocious, and the rest of her arm was spotted with more. He remembered the way his arms used to look, the nights he had spent alone in his room, crying himself to sleep.

He woke from his daydreams when he heard a faint whimper. Kagome's arm was limp in his hand, her head bowed. Her silky black hair covered her face, but Inuyasha didn't need to see beyond that raven curtain to know that Kagome was crying. He felt a dear hit his forearm, he released her and sat back a little further.

"Why don't you do anything about it? There are people you can call."

"What do you know?" Kagome screamed suddenly and stood up, her fists clenched at her side. "You don't know anything about my life!"

"You're wrong. I-"

"And if I called? Where would I go? To some foster home until I turn eighteen? I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! She is all I have!"

"She hurts you Kagome! What if one day it goes to far?" Inuyasha stood and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"IT ALREADY HAS!" She screamed, then her voice dropped to a weak whisper. "It already has."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother." She whispered as tears began pouring down her face, her body wracking with sobs. "He fell. She hit him, and he fell down the stairs. He was dead before we even had chance to call an ambulance. I stayed all that time for his sake. Now I just want to finish school with my friend and then I can leave and live my own life."

"Kagome..." He started, but her head snapped up again.

"Why do you even care Inuyasha? You hate me!"

Inuyasha could only look at her sadly. He could only imagine her pain. They had so much more in common than either of them could have guessed. They had both lost the person they cared the most about. They both had been abused. They both still bore the scars. But Inuyasha had been freed, he had someone who cared about him, even if he didn't show it that often, to look after him. But Kagome, she was alone.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity!" She tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Listen to me!" He said, not letting go of her. "I know how you feel. I do pity you, you're right. But it's because I know! My father used to hit me, my mother was the most precious thing in my life, and I lost her like you lost your brother. And I never told anyone either. I know now I should have. Let me help you. I don't hate you, Kagome."

Kagome could barely speak. She just sagged, her knees buckling. Inuyasha pulled her to him and his buried her face in his chest. He could feel her body shaking against him. Her sobs muffled as she cried into his shirt. He laid his head on top of hers, his cheek against her silky hair. He slowly rocked her back and forth like a parent does when comforting a child. When she finally started to calm down he pulled back.

"Let me take you to Sango's for tonight. It's still pretty early. Just tell her you got into a fight with you mom. At least it won't be a lie."

Inuyasha had Kagome call on their way over, there wasn't any reason for Sango to know Inuyasha was involved. It would only raise suspicion. When he pulled up in front of her house Kagome sat still for a few moments. Inuyasha patiently sat in silence and watched her gather herself together. He knew she would be alright for tonight. She had been hiding for many years, and she had become a skilled actress. He wondered if Sango had ever seen the side of Kagome that he had seen tonight. The scared girl who wasn't afraid to let someone see her cry. The one that just needed to be held, and told that everything would be alright.

"You have a good heart after all Inuyasha. Why do you hide it?" Kagome said as she peered into the car, holding her door open.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said, leaving her question unanswered. He didn't think she really intended for him to answer it.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She said, managing a smile, then shut the door and was gone.

It felt strange to Inuyasha, leading this poor, lost soul. After all, he was just a lost soul himself.

* * *

So that's one of my favories chapters because I love the end . I know that sounds bad, saying I love my own writing haha but I'm really not trying to sound cocky or anything. What next? Let's see shall we. 


	6. In Your Darkest Time

It's been a while since I've had a chance to work on this story but it feels so amazing to be back. I hope I didn't let any of you down with this chapter after waiting so long for it. But I really like it. It's cute, and it makes me smile. Besides, I think it was needed, there are some interesting, and at times dark, times ahead for the gang, especially poor Kagome. So here goes.

* * *

It felt strange letting herself go like that, actually telling Inuyasha what she did. What if he told someone? After all, when had he ever been that reliable? Then again, he had seemed genuinely concerned about her. Hadn't he? Kagome tried to push the thoughts from her mind and get on with the night. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Sango's father answered the door. He was a kind man, older than most parents would be at this point, he and Sango's mother had started their family later in their lives than most. Kagome often wondered if Sango and her brother had been accidents, like Kagome and Souta had been. If they had been they were happy accidents because Sango's father loved his little family with all of his being. These past few years had been hard on him, it wasn't easy raising his too children without his beloved wife. But the lines of worry accompanied the lines of laughter and only made him look more gentle, more kind.

"Hello Kagome." He said in his warm voice that was a cozy fire on a winter night.

He was a wonderful man, he always had a smile for everyone. Never having a father, or a coherent mother for that matter, Kagome was extremely fond of the man who made his home open to his daughter's friend. No matter how horrible a mood Kagome was in Sango's father could bring a grin to her face.

"Sango's upstairs in her room." He opened the door and quickly waved her in.

"Thank you." Kagome said in a meek voice, trying to cover her black eye was her hair.

"Ask Sango what she wants me to feed you two, would you?" He called up after as she rushed up the stairs.

"Ok."

Kagome slid into her friend's room and shut the door behind her. Sango was on her bed, headphones on, a mess of papers laid out in front of her. She didn't look up when Kagome entered, she didn't even know she was there. Kagome launched herself onto the end of the bed hoping not to disturb Sango's project too much.

"Shit Kagome!" Sango shrieked jerking back with a startled expression on her face.

"Boo." Kagome said stretching out like a cat, a sly smile on her lips.

"Har-har." Sango said testily sliding her headphones off and tossing them on to her bed-side table.

"And what is all this?" Kagome started picking up some of the things strewn over Sango's pink comforter.

She couldn't help smiling when she saw the picture in her hands. Someone had taken it at the hayride, the night they'd run into Kouga. It was earlier in the evening, before the drama. They were all sitting around a haystack, Miroku with his arm around Sango's shoulders, both of them beaming. Kagome was next, a fairly recognizable gap next, then Inuyasha. Both of them had adopted relaxed positions, forcing themselves not to look awkward in each others company, and they both bore identical, lopsided, grudging smiles.

"I'm making a collage." Sango said proudly taking her scissors to another picture.

Kagome laid it back down and looked at the next. This one Kagome had taken, Sango and Miroku both grinning at the camera like a pair of Cheshire cats, his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. Kagome chuckled and tossed it back to where she had found it.

"How's it coming along?" Kagome inquired tilting her head to get a better look at the completed bits.

"Great so far." Sango grinned at her friend as she discovered one of her favorite parts.

"And what is that?" Kagome said sounding offended.

"Isn't it great?" Sango said trying not to bust with laughter.

"Who took that?" Kagome said finally giving in and chuckling with her friend.

"I don't' even remember." Sango said barely audible in her mirth.

It was actually a great picture. Someone had discreetly snapped it when they stopped for dinner the night of the hayride. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting opposite from each other at one of the small tables found in fast food restaurants. They were both leaning in, faces red and contorted with anger, both mouths wide in mid sentence, hands in the air making wild, furious gestures. The rest of the patrons were staring wide-eyed and frightened at the feuding pair in the background. Sango had neatly pasted it at an angle down in the one corner with a scarp of a receipt she must have found in a jean pocket and little plastic fork.

"Cute." Kagome said getting her breath back.

"I am the queen of collages."

Which was the complete truth. Kagome painted, but Sango was great at photography, and she loved making collages. Her room was one big ongoing project. They were covered in pictures of friends, family, random landscape pictures from vacations, field trips. She had old magazine articles and adds. It was like living in a scrapbook.

Kagome's eyes scanned the latest project and frowned a bit. The picture with all of them was in the middle, there was a great picture of Sango and Kagome together. But something was bothering her.

"I think that picture is the only one where Inuyasha is smiling." Kagome said with a frown, tilting her head to the side.

"Nah. I've got a few here, somewhere." Sango indicated the one in her hand and then gestured to the pile in front of her.

Kagome took the one from her hand. This one she did remember. It was a rare scene. Kagome and Inuyasha were leaning up against the car when they had stopped to get gas. They stood with their arms just touching, smiling and talking about something. It was one of the few times they weren't fighting. She didn't realize she was grinning until she felt Sango's scrutiny.

"I like that one too."

Kagome laid it down gently not even bothering to not hide the smile she couldn't keep from her face. The horrors of what had happened early were distant in her memory, shrouded by mist, banished by laughter.

"Here we go!" Sango triumphantly pulled out another picture and waved it around.

"Your dad wanted to know what you wanted for dinner by the way." Kagome said as she took the picture.

"Oh I don't care, I'll eat anything. What do you want?"

But Kagome didn't' hear her, or at least not completely. She was lost. Lost in sparkling, warm amber. Kagome couldn't remember ever seeing Inuyasha like this. It must have happened, it was at the amusement park, it was here in front of her in photographic proof. But still, it was so hard to believe. She had seen Inuyasha smile before. That goofy, endearing, lopsided smile. This was different. The pictured captured him from the knees up. His thumbs were shoved into his belt loops and he was slouching ever so slightly, his normal relaxed pose. But he was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkled with laughter at some joke unknown to her.

"Ahem! Food?" Sango tried again.

"Oh, right. Pizza?" Kagome said trying to act casual, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Of course." Sango bore a pleased, and distinctly mischievous grin.

"Shut it." Kagome laid the picture in an empty corner and placed a few dried flowers from Sango's pile of craft pieced to add and placed them around it.

"That looks good." Kagome could hear the laughter lingering on the edge of the compliment and willed herself not to blush any more.

Sango dropped a very rested Kagome off at her house the next morning, a very gray and dreary Saturday. Only Kagome's car sat in front of her little house. When Sango asked how she had managed to get to her house Kagome had said she walked because something was wrong with her car, and Sango didn't press her for any more details, much to her relief.

Kagome smiled and bid her friend goodbye before walking up the drive to her front door. On the outside she appeared calm, but inside she was struggling to figure out why her mother's car was gone. Did that necessarily mean that her mother was gone? In the end she just decided one could never be too careful.

But after creeping through the living room and peering into the kitchen, then into her mother's bedroom she deemed it safe. She had no idea where her mother had gone, but decided she didn't' really care. She wasn't at home, and that was all that mattered.

She climbed the stairs to her room and flopped down on the bed for a moment. She took a deep breath and smelled her clean sheets and heaved a heavy, contented sigh. Then she heaved herself back up and went about he business of showering and changing. Once decked out in a pair of oversized sweats and a baggy t-shirt she sprawled out on the bed with her sketchpad and turned on her CD player.

_I'll say it straight and plain:_

_I know I've made mistakes_

_I've always been afraid_

_A thousand nights or more_

_I travel eat and north_

_Please answer the door_

Kagome listened to her favorite band and started drawing, the pencil movied and she barely gave a thought to what she was sketching.

_You say that love goes anywhere_

_In your darkest time it's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

The lines began to come together to form a figure. Slightly slouched, looking relaxed and comfortable. The details began to come out of the mist of vague pencil strokes. An ear here, and piercing eye there, event he subtle curve of a muscular forearm.

_Get down on your knees_

_Whisper what I need:_

_Something pretty_

_I feel that when I'm old_

_I'll look at you and know _

_The world was beautiful_

_Then you tell me…_

She sang along with the music, completely lost in words, lost in the small stokes of her pencil, in the sweeping lines, the shadows, the light.

_You say that love goes anywhere_

_In you darkest time_

_It's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

Then the phone rang. Kagome started, her pencil making a wide arc across the blank part of the picture. She sighed with relief that it hadn't disturbed the actual sketch, it was irritating having to get rid of those random lines made on completed pictures. She hit the pause button on her CD player and picked up the phone, her trance broken.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah." It couldn't be.

"It's Inuyasha." But it was.

"H-hi." Kagome said, completely taken aback.

"I was just calling to see if you were ok. Everything worked out all right?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah you did." Kagome said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "It actually helped to tell someone, even if it wasn't my idea." She added in a sterner tone.

"Kagome-"

"No. It's ok Inuyasha. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." He sounded genuine, and caring.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Just…talk to me. Ok? You can talk to me anytime, you know that right?"

"Sure, than-"

"I know. You don't' need to say it again."

"Ok." Kagome smiled, and couldn't keep the smile from her voice.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday. Remember, you can call me anytime if you need to."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." And he was gone again.

Kagome put the phone down, slightly dazed. She wandered back to her bed and hit play again.

_I'm done, there's nothing left to show_

_I try but can't let go_

_Are you happy where you're standing still?_

_Do you really want the sugar pill?_

_I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start_

_Tonight it feels so hard_

_As the train approaches gare du nord,_

_I'm sure your kiss remains employed,_

_Am I only dreaming?_

Kagome lifted her sketchpad and stared at the picture as if she had never seen it before, as if someone else had crept into her room and drawn it there when she wasn't paying attention.

_You say that love goes anywhere_

_In you darkest time_

_It's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

That smiling, happy Inuyasha looked out from the paper at her and she felt her heart leap into her throat as if he were actually standing there in front of her.

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me._

* * *

So I had some serious trouble finding chapter six. It had completely vanished. So this is an entirely new chapter. I have seven done, but I had write a new chapter six. I actually like this one a lot better. I really like the Jimmy Eat World song mixed in there, and I am glad to say you might be seeing a bit more of that sort of thing later. This one might not appear to fit much right away but, winkwink, it has a bit of foreshadowing. Drama coming up soon, so I think chapter seven should be up tonight as well. :) See you later, and I hope all of you old readers find your way back to me.... 


	7. Poetry

Ok, it was kind of confusing trying to fill in the gaps between 5 and 7 because it's been so long so I hope I haven't left you thinking "what?" Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sat in wonderment, she took her eyes off of the sketch and looked at the phone sitting beside her. Inuyasha's mercurial behavior still baffled her. He actually called her to see if she was ok. Would this turn into an everyday thing? Or would they go back to fighting all of the time?

Kagome managed to smile herself she even kind of missed those fights. They were both so stubborn and strong willed, Inuyasha challenged her. And she liked that. But even though she didn't want to admit it, she liked this sweeter Inuyasha too.

_Who knew there could be two completely different sides to the same boy._

He was smart, and strong. He could be opinionated, and sometimes he surprised her and even had the same opinion as her. She remembered how it had felt to see him standing up to Kouga to protect her. How her blood roared through her veins when she remembered the expression on his face, the look in his amber eyes as he leapt at Kouga, muscles tensed and ready for action. About how safe she had felt as he held to her body, comforting her. She remembered the feeling of absolute bliss she felt when she stared into his eyes. Gazing into their warm sunshine depths, and knowing there was so much more to him than she ever dared to think.

Maybe it was time to find out how much more there was. He did, after all, know some of her secrets. Now it was time to dig up some of his. Kagome felt a small, mischievous smile spread across her face.

Kagome woke the next morning with purpose, and strangely enough, optimism for once. Today she would see what the day would bring her. Today she would see how Inuyasha would treat her. Then her heart stopped.

Today she had to do an English presentation.

Her stomach was churning all the way through homeroom. She kept trying to calm herself down, the presentation wasn't for another two periods. She went through the information in her had over and over on the way to art. But she wasn't sure why she bothered, she would end up being so nervous that she would stare at her paper and read it anyway instead of making eye contact.

She was the first one in the art room, event he teacher was out for a moment. She took a deep breath and felt peaceful. The silence surrounding her, painting supplies set out on the front table. A splash of color in this drab world. She took her seat and pushed her thoughts into another direction.

The other students were beginning to drift in now and Kagome casually pretended to make a note in her assignment book while watching for a particular white-haired boy. But he bell rang and no Inuyasha.

Kagome's heart leapt and fell at the same time. If Inuyasha wasn't here they wouldn't have to present until tomorrow. But Inuyasha wasn't here. Strange as it was Kagome was upset that she wouldn't get to see him today, not to talk to him. Kagome felt short-changed.

Sulking, she got up and started to gather her painting supplies. She scooped her painting into her arms, along with a paintbrush, some tubes of paint, and a jar for water. Laden down she turned and ran into something solid, and warm. Her face was only inches away from something red, and she could faintly hear a soft thudding.

_Oh God, I ran into someone._

She felt the objects in her arms starting to slip, but a pair of hands reached out. The person steadied the painting in her arms with one hand and snatched up the glass jar in the other.

"You got it?" A familiar voice asked.

Kagome's head snapped up and she was staring into a pair of warm amber eyes. Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised in a questioning expression. Kagome even noted the tiniest hint of a smile graced his lips, as one corner turned up ever so slightly. She felt a goofy grin spread across her own face, but she quickly wiped the expression away. Her cheeks grew hot as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah." She shifted her load into one arm and reached out for the jar.

"No, I got it." He said and took the jar to the back of the room where the sinks were.

"Thank you." Kagome said bashfully when Inuyasha the full jar next to her.

He shrugged his shoulder and slid into the seat next to her. He immediately opened a sketchbook and started sketching, his pencil moving furiously. Kagome tried to peer over his shoulder, curiosity getting the best of her. But he turned to face her. He placed a foot on his chair, and placed the tablet on top of his knee so Kagome's view was completely obstructed.

Kagome's jaw dropped in an expression of indignation. Inuyasha glanced up at her shocked face and managed a mischievous grin. Kagome's mood was getting better by the second and felt up to a little mischief of her own. She leaned forward, trying to peer over the edge of the paper, but Inuyasha pulled it to his chest.

"Why can't I see?"

"I'm not done. I don't show anyone my work until I'm done." He responded as he resumed his work.

"Fine." Kagome tried to sound nonchalant and started mixing her paints. "You were late today. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have to present."

"You don't get off that easily."

Kagome sighed and leaned in close to her painting, her face only inches away. With careful strokes she began to brush a warm golden hue from the center out into a circle. The course fibers made the lines whispy, and the blacks and blues underneath peeked through. It reminded her of the rays of the sun. She reached out to dip her brush into the water and caught a glimpse of Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. Still engrossed in his work. His eyes intently focused on the paper in front of him. A stray strand of silver hair falling across his face. Kagome felt the corners of her mouth pull up just slightly into the faintest smile as she watched his furrowed-brow intensity.

As if sensing her scrutiny he glanced up, he pencil finally still. Kagome blushed furiously, realizing she must have looked incredibly ridiculous staring at him with a silly smile on her face. But he didn't seem to notice. His eyes narrowed for a second as he looked at her face. Then he smiled in a surprised way.

"Hey! Looks like that black eye of yours finally went away." He said reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

As he dragged the offending hair out of the way his middle finger slid gently along her brow line, then down her cheek. Kagome felt her blood coursing through her, that touch had been like a bolt of lighting up her spine.

"R-really?" Was all she could manage to stammer out.

"Mmm-hmm." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and lifted his sketchbook back into position." It was looking a little weak the other day, it had to fade away soon."

Kagome attempted to turn her attention back to her painting but it was suddenly too hard with Inuyasha sitting next to her. She couldn't really think of much else.

"How's your wrist?" His tone was just slightly different now, Kagome could hear the anger just below the surface.

She pulled the sleeve on her left arm down and rapped her right hand around the wrist. The bruise was still there, not as dramatic as before.

"It was really sore that first day. Now it's just a little bruised."

She risked glancing at him. He was watching her over the top of his sketchbook. Kagome could see the conflicting emotions warring in his amber eyes, but his face never changed.

"Good." Was all he said. "So we have the big English presentation today."

"Mm-hm. I can't wait until it's over."

"I hear we get to write our own poems next." Inuyasha said in a voice that didn't sound at all put out.

"That's great."

"Yeah." He said, his brow furrowed as he continued his secret work. "I've already started mine."

"An artist and a poet?" Kagome stopped to stare at him in amazement. "I never would have expected that from you Inuyasha. You just keep surprising me. Good for you."

Inuyasha's eyes flicked up to meat hers, his hand still moving across the paper. He flashed her one of his rare, brief smles, then went back to work again. Kagome cold feel her heart beating frantically in her chest.

They worked on in a comfortable silence. Then suddenly something felt strange. Kagome paused, trying to figure out what had changed. Silence. Inuyasha wasn't scratching furiously at the sketch anymore. Kagome turned and saw him watching her.

"Done?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I see now?"

Inuyasha handed her the sketchbook, a closed expression on his face. His hand seemed to move slowly, as if he were reluctant to let her see it. She cradled it gently in her hands as if it were the most fragile, priceless thing she had ever held. Then she saw it.

Not fragile, but priceless. Her breath sucked in, stolen right from her lungs. The girl on the page looked so graceful in her stillness. Her face was tiled toward her, a little more than a profile. Her eyes were downcast, and demure. The expression on her face was soft, serene. Black satin hair fell past her shoulders to her waist. Her skin was smooth and clear. She looked so real, as if she were about to come to life. She was only resting there on the page, soon she would simply stretch and walk among them. She was so beautiful, but she was also unmistakenly Kagome.

"I didn't know you were so good." She managed in a low whisper. "She is so beautiful." She refused to believe this girl was her.

"Thanks." Inuyasha managed a wry smile. "But I guess it can't be that good if you don't recognize who she is."

"You embellished a little. It looks like me, but she is more beautiful."

"No, that's how I see you." He blushed but refused to look truly embarrassed, he had obviously not meant to say that aloud. "That's how you really look. You should use a mirror more often you stubborn wench."

"How could I have not known you were such a poet? Such and eloquent compliment." Kagome joked placing a hand over her heart trying to dispel the tension, allowing herself a small chuckle.

It worked and Inuyasha laughed with her, to her pleasure. Kagome's heart pitched a little in her chest at the sound of his laugh. When she smiled, laughed, it made her crazy. This way she could see the lighter side of him, see beneath his mask.

When the mirth ceased both sat smiling at each other. Then Kagome realized she must look silly. She looked away, looked down at her hands and played with one of her rings. But she could feel his gaze still on her. She looked up again, her mind screaming not to, but she did it anyway.

Her eyes met his. Soft amber depths, two identical pools of sunshine. Sparkling, dancing, smiling. They were completely at odds with the rest of his face. He barely ever showed emotion, barely bore anything but his usual somber expression. But his eyes were filled with every emotion. He made his thoughts clear in his eyes, so clear that the world could see if it dared to look.

Inuyasha could not tear his eyes away. Her rich chocolate eyes bore into him. It felt as if she could see his soul. Her face was always so calm, she was always ready to smile. But her eyes…they were always so sad. She tried to let the world see a happy, normal Kagome, but you only had to look in her eyes. He felt himself lean closer towards her. He could smell her perfume, he could almost feel her warmth radiating from her body. Closer now, their knees were touching. Any closer and he would be able to hear the frantic beat of her heart.

Then the bell rang.

The strange being that had taken over his body fled. He blinked and Kagome blinked. They were like people who had immerged from the dark after days, and now didn't know how to handle the light.

"Um." Inuyasha tried to sort his confused thoughts.

"I'm going to be late." Kagome jumped out of her seat and rushed to put her supplies on the still, her face a bright shade of red.

"I'll see you in English." Her only answer was a small wave as she disappeared out the door.

_"That's how I see you."_

_"An artist and a poet? I never would have expected that from you Inuyasha. You are always surprising me. Good for you."_

Inuyasha groaned and grabbed his head. His mind was a mess. He knew she was a smart, beautiful, and tragic girl. He knew how he felt. But he was afraid. Afraid for her, afraid of her. He didn't get close to a lot of people, and if he did it took a long time. But not with Kagome.

He had known she was the strongest, most stubborn girl he'd ever met the moment he'd met her. And he admired that. He respected that. She was also quiet and considerate. She knew what it was like to sit quietly and watch the rest of the world in its clamorous beauty. The more time he'd spent with her the more he had respected her. He enjoyed sparring with her, loved seeing that fire and spirit. But how did she feel about him? All he had to do was ask. Simple as that. Or at least, it should be simple.

Inuyasha lifted the sketchbook off the desk and flipped through the pages before shutting it. He was glad Kagome hadn't looked through it. How would he have explained all the sketches of her.

"Let's just go first, I want to get it over with. We _are_ ready after all." Sango said flipping through her notes, waiting for the bell to ring and class to start.

"No!" Kagome shouted, clutching her notes in a death-grip.

Sango looked at her friend, concern furrowing her brow. Kagome looked extremely pale and she noted her hand was shaking just slightly. Inuyasha was watching her closely too, Sango noted.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, Kagome nodded but looked even more uncomfortable and wouldn't look at him.

"You're not going to throw up or anything are you?"

"Sango!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"We have to put you out of your misery." Miroku said shaking his head.

"He's right. It's not that bad is it?" Inuyasha said calmly, he was obviously more comfortable witch public speaking than Kagome.

Sango watched her friend look over her notes for the tenth time. She read a line then glanced nervously at Inuyasha. Something else was bothering her. Sango smiled mischievously to herself.

_Well, well, what have we here?_

"Alright class that was the bell. Who would like to volunteer. Don't make me pick."

Sango's hand shot up. Kagome made a dive for her, trying to pull her arm down. But it was too late.

"Alright Sango. You first."

"I'll kill you for this." Kagome growled as they made their way to the front of the room.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste death but once." Inuyasha quoted Julius Caesar, trying to boost her courage.

"And after you can tell me what's up." Sango said, taking her attention again.

Kagome shot her a scowl, but her eyes screamed _How did you know!?_ But then she turned away and set her book on the podium. With nervous, trembling fingers she opened it and turned the pages. She took a deep, shaking breath and looked out at the sea of faces. Then she began to read, or at least she tried. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She cleared her throat, looking distinctly panicked. She clutched the podium with a white-knuckled grip. She was about to start again when Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm, ever so gently.

"_Aha!_" Sango's mind screamed in triumph.

He kept it there on the forearm, but only Sango cold see it. This moment of assurance, and maybe something else was hidden by the podium. Kagome glanced at him and Sango watched a little of the nervous tension wash away. She began to read and her voice was clear, at first it was wavered slightly. But by the second line she sounded confident, and Inuyasha slowly took his and away. But he was watching her intently, intensely even, as she read. He didn't' look away until she was done. Then he caught her eye. Sango smiled devilishly, and for the first time that she could remember Inuyasha was the first to break the stare.

"So what's going on with you?" Sango asked at lunch, the boys were hanging back at Sango's request.

"What do you mean?" Kagome tried to play it cool.

"I'm not stupid. Do we have to play this game every time?"

"Look, it's nothing big."

"You never tell me anything anymore!" Sango finally shouted. "I'm supposed to be here for you. You're supposed to be able to tell me what's on your mind."

"You really want to know?" Kagome hissed. "I think Inuyasha tried to kiss me in art today."

"What?!" Sango shrieked then quickly brought her voice back down to a reasonable level. "I knew it. I saw him when you were reading your poem. He wouldn't stop staring, and he touched your arm. Yes I saw that don't worry I don't think anyone else did." Sango chattered.

"Woah girl." Kagome said frantically trying to calm her friend, hoping they weren't drowning anyone's attention." I said I _think._"

"I bet he _did_. We've been waiting for this…"

"We? Listen Venus, you think you and cupid could stay out of this? Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you have to get your little nose in someone else's."

"Calm down we didn't _do_ anything."

"Ok. Anyway…"

"Anyway…"

"You are way too excited about this."

"So sue me."

* * *

So there's chapter 7, I hope you liked it. The real good stuff starts next chapter....mwahaha.


	8. Blood Red Sun

Ok I so i finally got around to adding chapter 8. I originally planned on having more drama in this chapterbut once I got writting this scene took up quite a bit of time so if you love romantic fluff this is the chapter for you.Intense stuff next chappie.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8-Tortured Thoughts

Kagome flopped down on her bed. Today had been torture, and heaven all at the same time. If that was at all possible. Doing the poetry presentation hadn't been at all as bad as she had envisioned, public speaking was never the bloody, gory episode she always thought it would be, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone, it still scared her senseless. Then there was the roller-coaster of emotions in art class. Her brain had been screaming things at her all day. Did he really try to do what she thought he tried to do?

_He likes me!_

_No…he hates me…_

_Doesn't he?_

_Of course he doesn't hate me, we're friends now._

_Maybe more?_

"Agh!" Kagome pulled a pillow over her head trying to block out the thoughts and images tumbling through her head like they were on the spin-cycle.

She turned over and stared at the ceiling trying desperately to pull some other thought from the fog in the back of her mind. Anything, something Sango said in the car the other morning, the face of some random relation from years passed, anything but these clamorous, confusing thoughts. But it was no use. They possessed her. It was as if they were all she had ever known, and seemed they would be all she ever knew. She could not banish them. Every time she began to drag her mind somewhere else they were there.

"I need an exorcist." She managed to conjure an image of Linda Blaire, but the pale, scarred face of the little girl was soon replaced by the smooth features of a certain silver-haired boy.

She snatched up the remote to her CD player moodily. She punched the play and threw herself back down on the bed.

_Faintest snow keep falling.  
Hands around your waste.  
Nameless, standing cold, standing cold,_

_Like a breath, like a breath.  
Take in restraint like a breath.  
My lungs are so numb from holding back_.

"Great." She muttered when the song called Crush came blaring through the speakers.

_Walk close to the fence.  
Feel it hit your clothes.  
Turn and smile nice.  
Smile say goodnight.  
Say goodnight in a breath, in a breath.  
Simple discourse breaks you clean_

_Simple discourse breaks you clean in half._

She gave into the visions of Inuyasha, his voice and her own screaming in her head. She let the chaos and turmoil wash over her like the tide.

_  
Regret.  
Do try it once and then you know.  
Your move.  
Settle for nothing less again…again…_

She was in her trance when the phone rang. She barely realized what it was with all the noise thundering around in her skull. It rang almost four times before her eyes snapped open and the piercing, shrill sound registered.

"Hello?"

"Is Kagome there?"

"It's me." Hadn't this just happened, she wondered with the dazed feeling that she might be dreaming?

"What are you up to?"

"Listening to music." She noticed the sound of his voice speaking to her had calmed the demons within her.

"Want to go for a walk? I thought it might be nice to take advantage of the nice weather."

"That sounds great." She said trying to sound relaxed.

"I'll be over in ten minutes then."

"Ok."

"I'm not going to get you in trouble with your mom am I?"

"No, she's not home. And if she gets home before I do I can handle it."

"You can _handle _it?" He said in disbelief.

"Don't be an ass. She won't be drunk yet, she's at work until at least five, and she's barely ever been home before six."

"Ok." There was a brief pause before he finally answered and Kagome held her breath hoping he wouldn't change his mind. "I'll be over in a few."

"Bye." Kagome could breathe again and sighed happily as he hung up the phone.

It was a shock for someone to arrive on time. Sango was always late, Kagome had gotten into a habit of telling her they needed to leave well before they actually had to so they would be on time. But of course there he was. That was Inuyasha after all, always surprising her.

"You know," she said in a bright voice as she slid into the front seat of his car, "I never noticed you had such a nice car."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome you spoiled brat." Kagome said snuggling into the leather seat and buckling her seatbelt.

"Excuse me?" He tried to sound offended.

"You heard me." Kagome smiled like a child as they coasted smoothly down the street.

Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her, he kept his eyes on the road ahead. But he didn't need to be facing her for Kagome to see the slight smile grace his lips.

"Is this weird?" Inuyasha asked her as he pulled away from a stop sign. "Us hanging out together, I mean."

"I don't think it is. I like it." Kagome said, feeling brave.

"Me too."

Inuyasha pulled the car off the side of the road like they did the other night and they both stepped out into the fresh air. The rich golden light of mid afternoon shown down on them and time felt as if it moved slower than it ever had. Minutes crawled by in the blissful glow of a lazy, slowly setting sun.

"We have about an hour and a half before your mom gets back to the house. Think you can manage that long?"

"It's only an hour or so Inuyasha, I don't think I'll die. Who do you think I am exactly?"

"I was just checking." He sounded slightly sullen too be reprimanded when he was only trying to be polite.

Kagome laughed at the despondent expression on her companions face and playfully swatted at his shoulder. Her lightheartedness worked and he stopped pouting.

"So, which way nature boy?" Kagome turned in a circle staring at the tree-lined sky, arms open in a sweeping, open gesture.

When she stopped again, her head tilted slightly as she looked at her companion, she wore a lopsided smile. He stared at her blankly for a minute longer, his thoughts lost, his concentration drifting. He searched her warm brown eyes, for what he wasn't sure. Then black butterfly wings, sweeping lashes fluttered across his being. She blinked, the spell was gone.

"This way." He jerked his head to the right.

He stood watching her, body titled toward the path he had indicated, waiting for her to draw up next to him. Shoulder to shoulder they started through the trees. Deep golden light filtering through the canopy of leaves, the air only starting to chill, a subtle warning of what was to come. For minutes that seemed to stretch into a comfortable eternity the only sound was the soft thuds of their feet on the hard packed earth that wound its way through the park. Torn between not wanting to shatter this peace, this almost magic silence, and the ever-growing urge to try and crack the shell of the great mystery that was Inuyasha.

"It's hard to believe we're almost done isn't it?"

"Done?"

"With High School and everything." Kagome kicked a pebble off into the bushes while she waited for Inuyasha's response.

"I guess." Talkative as usual.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He replied coolly, watching her.

"You don't know? I thought everybody knew."

"Do you know?"

"Hah. No."

"But I thought everybody knew." Inuyasha said, teasing.

"I guess I thought I was the only one."

"Nah. There're a lot of people who aren't sure."

"Like you."

"Like me." He confirmed.

"Do you have any idea? I mean college, work? Anything?" Kagome watched his face but his expression didn't really stray from indifference.

"Not really. My brother wants me to work for his company. It was my dad's originally; I guess that's only nice thing he ever did for us. But…I don't know."

"Isn't there anything you love, something that you could turn into a life. I mean, when you picture yourself years from now, what are you doing? What would make you happy?"

"Painting I guess." Inuyasha said calmly.

"So go to an art college. Spend a few years for you, then work for your brother if you want."

"Sesshoumaru says that business school would be more appropriate."

"It's your life. You should do what you want to do."

"Well what about you?" He said smiling, trying to move the conversation away from him. "Where do _you _see yourself?"

"Free." Kagome answered simply, staring ahead.

"That's it?"

"That's about as far as I go. It's the one thing I really need." Kagome wasn't telling the entire truth, but she wasn't about to give up her deepest secrets at the drop of a hat.

"You'll get there." He said and leaned a little closer, trying to get a good look at her face. "But you're trying to tell me you _never _picture yourself after you get away, where you get away too?"

"Where would I go? I don't have money to go to school. I don't do well enough in school to get a scholarship."

"We'll think of something." He smiled, and Kagome couldn't help smile back.

"So you were listening to music when I called. What kind of music _do _you listen to?"

They walked, and Kagome paid little attention to where they went. She only thought of what was said, how close her arm was to Inuyasha's. She thought only of how she felt when he laughed, and how easily laughter came to her when he was around. She didn't have any idea how much time had passed, only the vague awareness that the light was dimming and they sky above them was growing darker. When Inuyasha suddenly stopped Kagome looked around her, surprised. They were back to where they had started. Looking out across the creek, the sun setting finally. The last rays of light spilling out of the horizon in a blaze of blood red, the sky went from a deep indigo to peach, ribbons of orange and pink clouds framed by the gently swaying trees.

_It's so romantic._

Kagome blushed as those words crossed her mind. The wind whipped her hair in all directions and she reached up to brush a stray strand from her vision.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Inuyasha sighed and sat down among the roots of the familiar tree. "What I wouldn't give for some paints right now."

Kagome felt at a loss. She couldn't drag her eyes away from Inuyasha as he stared longingly at the horizon. He turned to Kagome and grinned his lopsided smile.

"Come here and watch this." He reached up and took her wrist firmly, but gently in his hand and pulled her down next to him. "For an artist you don't pay much attention to nature do you?"

"Yes I do!" Kagome said, affronted by the playful condemnation in his voice.

"Well you didn't seam to be paying much attention to the sunset, that's all. Staring at something else and all…" His voice trailed off as he continued to watch the sun set in the distance, a ghost of a smile still lingering.

"Besides, I'm not an artist, not really."

"What do you mean? Of course you're an artist." Kagome was surprised to find that Inuyasha sounded almost insulted at her statement.

"I like art. But I don't think I'm really an artist, I'm not very good, I don't have anything special, and I don't know if I could ever make it my life."

"You like it. That's all that matters. And you _do _have talent, you _do _have something special. Whether or not you make it your life has nothing to do with it." He spoke with the fervor of someone attempting to convert another.

"But I-"

"Shh. Just watch." He smiled and pointed to the horizon.

Kagome relented. Watching the sun almost completely disappear before she spoke again.

"'Shh,' not 'shup up wench?' I think you're going soft."

"Maybe a little."

"Why is that tough guy?"

"Don't know."

Neither one looked away from the sunset. Sitting shoulder to shoulder she could faintly feel the heat from his body. She could hear him breathing and for some reason it was making her heart beat faster. She prayed feverishly that he couldn't hear it.

Kagome took a glance at Inuyasha and her poor frantic heart ached. The setting sun bathed him in a brilliant light. His silver hair caught the rich oranges and reds and set it afire. His amber eyes positively glowed, the lines of his profile clearly defined.

_How did I let myself get this way? How did I let this get so far? I don't have a chance._

Inuyasha could feel her staring, could feel those brown eyes on his face. It was a habit of hers that he was growing quite fond of. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He could not seem to bring himself to turn and look at her though. He could throw himself into fights; speak in front of any number of people, unlike her; but when it came to what he wanted to do now he had no courage.

He steeled himself, took a deep breath and turned. He could not allow himself to be lost in those eyes, those deep brown eyes, again. He had to do this, he would go crazy if he did not do this. He leaned in. To his surprise she haltingly did so as well. Before anything could interrupt them this time he kissed her. It was nothing earth shattering; a small, innocent kiss. But it was perfect.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her face, desperately trying to read her expression. She was similarly staring at him. She seemed terrified, he was surprised to see. Terrified that she had misread him, that he would pull away? Terrified that he would try again? Terrified that he wouldn't? He reached out, moving without really thinking. He brushed more of her hair from her face, the wind blowing it so that it resting on bridge of her nose, in front of her eye. He fingers lightly brushed her skin, trailing down her cheek, under her chin. His heart practically leaped out of his chest when she laid her own tiny hand over his. She smiled at him timidly, and he used his free arm to wrap around her shoulder and pull her toward him. She let go of his other hand so that he could fold her into his strong embrace and rested her head against his chest. He felt one of her delicate hands lay itself on his torso, the other laying gently on his shoulder blade. He sighed contently and buried his face in her hair.

They sat like that, her listening to the beating of his heart, Inuasha breathing in the faint scent of lilac in her hair. The sun sank below the bank and still they sat there, watching the stars slowly blink and fill the night sky.

* * *

There's eight, and I'm in the middle of nine as we speak. Did everyone like the Jimmy? Lol, ok I promise I'll branch out to another band next time. Also if you're a fan of the book/movie _White Oleander_you might have noticed the movie-inspired part in the story above. wink I'm glad I had time to work on this story. I've been so busy recently but I have some time, especially these next few weeks. I'm even planning on starting another Inu fic this week. I'm thinking I'll have chapter 1 up tomorrow, I'm calling it **_Sinner_.** ;) So look for it and let me know what you think. 3 


	9. Tortured Thoughts

It's been a really long time, I know. I'm not going to make excuses about being too busy. I just had to let this story, though I love it, wait. Graduation, getting ready to move, other fanfics started, just couldn't bring myself to bring this one out. But here is 9 and I think I can have 10 soon. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9-Tortured Thoughts 

The sound of the alarm on Inuyasha's watch going off broke the silence. He glanced down at its glowing face and felt his spirits fall. Of course it was all too good to be true.

"Time to go huh?" Kagome said, managing a meek smile.

"Yeah." Was all Inuyasha could manage to say.

The car ride had passed in strange silence, not truly awkward because neither of them regretted what had happened. Just quiet because neither really had anything to say. Actions speak louder than words, Kagome decided when he smiled at her and tenderly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear at the stop sign.

When they arrived at Kagome's house her mother's car was in the driveway.

_Guess she decided to drink at home tonight._

"Maybe I should just take you over to Sango's." Inuyasha suddenly seemed nervous.

"No. It's ok. She just got back from work, she can't be drunk yet."

"I'm still going to wait. Wave out the window of your room. If I don't see you in two minutes I'm coming in, ok?"

"My hero."

"I'm serious." He said putting a hand on her shoulder and searching her face.

"I know. I'll be fine, I swear." She said and quickly slid out of the car.

To prove her courage she walked calmly up the path and stepping confidently into the living room without hesitation. The lights were on, and everything was in order. Just as she had left it. It looked like a normal living room. The kitchen light was on, shining through the doorway on the far side of the room. She could see her mother's purse on the table. She quietly walked across the soft carpet and up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her.

Not a single problem. With a satisfied grin she leaned out her window. Somewhere downstairs she heard a soft thud, her mother must have dropped something in the kitchen.

"All clear Prince Charming."

"Ok. Take care of yourself."

"Don't forget to call me."

"Never." And with that she shut the window and started downstairs to get herself some dinner before her mother started to hit the bottle.

At the bottom of the stairs she turned and stepped into the kitchen, outside she heard Inuyasha's car drive off. The kitchen was an uncomfortably small space. It only took a few quick strides to get anywhere in the tiny cube of a room. It was so small that you noticed every eye-level first. That was why she didn't notice the person sprawled out at her feet until she almost tripped over it.

Her mother was lying face down on the ugly green tiles, her hair covering her face, her limbs splayed in strange positions from her fall. She didn't even move when Kagome kicked her side.

"Isn't it a little early to be _this trashed_?" She asked as she stepped over her to get to the fridge.

Kagome opened a Sobe and took a deep gulp as she scanned the contents of the fridge. She tossed some leftovers onto the counter and shut the door.

"Skipped out early to get wasted huh? Just great mom." She muttered trying to make her way around the crapped kitchen to make her meal; she was even contemplating dragging her mother's unconscious form into the living room to make her work easier.

Then something orange caught her eye. She took a step to her right, her heart suddenly hammering frantically in her chest. What was that clutched in her mother's hand?

Even from where she stood she could see the label. Cleaning fluid. Had she drank cleaning fluid? Christ, would that woman drink anything? Kagome stood deathly still, as still as her mother. There was nothing. She was blank, her mind was empty. She couldn't seam to get herself to move, her body went limp. The bottle slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor and it all hit her like a comet. A million thoughts screamed for attention all at the same time.

She threw herself to the ground next to her mother. Her hand came down hard on a piece of glass. She felt other shards embed themselves in her knees . Kagome screamed. A shrill agony-filled scream. A large razor-sharp shard was imbedded deep in her palm. Crimson blood was beginning to seep out of the wound, filling her hand like a makeshift bowl, a small trickle of the warm, bitter sliding down her arm.

_Call 911!_

Kagome looked past her hand to her mother laying on the cold floor. She saw the blood oozing from her lip in her bedroom mirror. She saw the pallor of her mother's skin. She saw the gash on her hip from where she'd landed on the glass coffee-table. She saw the blue color of her mother's lips. She saw the bruises that had dotted her flesh for as long as she could remember. She heard the strained and ragged breathing that barely escaped her ravaged body, and heard her hateful words, her own pained screams. Why did this woman deserve to live?

_She deserves to die._

The small voice somewhere in the dark corners of her mind cried. Kagome did not move. She deserved to die, like Souta had. She would wait, wait until her heart stopped for sure, then she would call. Then it would be too late.

**_NO!_**

"No! I'm not like you! I'm not like you, do you hear me?" She screamed irrationally.

"I'm not a monster…" She whimpered as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Cradling her injured hand to her body she pulled herself off the ground and snatched up the phone.

* * *

"I'm home." Inuyasha shouted as he dropped his keys on the table by the door.

Somewhere upstairs his brother's voice drifted down. A faint 'ok.' Inuyasha wondered to the kitchen and grabbed soda. He leaped up the stairs to his room, taking them two at a time.

He pushed the door open and flicked on the lights. Whistling happily as he laid the soda on his bedside table and flopped down. He turned on the TV and grabbed his sketchpad. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he alternated watching and drawing.

The phone rang, startling him his pencil jumped. He looked at the dark line across the picture, dismayed, before he answered.

"Hello?" He could hardly keep the growl out of his voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded weak, something in it made him anxious.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" His anxiety growing.

"I'm sorry, I just…I didn't know who else to call."

"It's ok, really. What happened Kagome?"

"It's my mom…I…"

"What did she do to you! Where are you!" Inuyasha was panicking now.

"I'm at the hospital." He could tell she was crying now.

"That bitch! I'll-"

"No! It's not what you think." Her voice cracked and she tried desperately to hold back a sob. "She…she's dead."

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't say he was sorry, because that would be a lie. But he had to say something.

"I'm coming." He said after thinking things through. "And I'm calling Sango."

"But-"

"Or you should. It's over Kagome. She loves you and deserves to know. Maybe she can help."

"I'll call." Her voice sounded weaker, if that were possible.

"I'm leaving right now."

Inuyasha threw on a sweatshirt and darted out of his room. He saw the light on in Sesshomaru's office and paused. Inuyasha and his brother didn't exactly agree all of the time, and they certainly didn't share much with each other, but maybe it was time to tell an adult. Kagome was going to need all the help she could get with a future so unclear.

Inuyasha paused at the door, slightly cracked. He knocked quietly knowing that his brother hated to be disturbed when he was working.

"What is it?" He could hear the annoyance in Sesshomaru's voice, even though Inuyasha knew he was trying to hide it.

Inuyasha pushed at the door, slightly cracked. He knocked quietly knowing that his brother hated to be disturbed when he was working.

"What is it?" He could hear the annoyance in Sesshomaru's voice, even though Inuyasha knew he was trying to hide it.

Inuyasha pushed through the door, putting his most serious face on to convey the seriousness of the situation. He wanted his brother to know immediately that this wasn't just about allowance or borrowing the car.

"What's wrong?" All annoyance had disappeared and was now replaced by the rare sound of worry.

"A friend just called. Her mother died, she's at the hospital."

"How awful. Is she alright?" Sesshomaru said, not looking too worried, but it was nice of him to make an effort.

"I don't know." Inuyasha's voice was heavy and Sesshomaru could read the tension in his stiff muscles. "But there's more to it."

Inuyasha somberly explained what he'd learned only days before. His brother's face hardened more and more as Inuyasha went on. The pain that plagued Sesshomaru for what he hadn't been able to do for Inuyasha was revisiting him. Inuyasha knew it.

"You should have told someone when you found out. It could be your friend dead in the hospital." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Sesshomaru cut him off with a wave of his slender hand. "But it's two late now to worry about that now. I'm glad to came to me."

The drive over to the hospital was tense. Both brothers were silent, thinking. Sesshomaru went to the desk to ask after Kagome and Inuyasha hung back, looking around him. Sesshomuru had barely spoken two words before he heard her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was racing towards him.

Without saying a word in response he jogged to meet her. They met halfway, he held out his arms and she threw herself into them. He held her as tight as he could as she cried anew. She clutched him with only one arm, the other she let hang limply at her side. He peered over her shoulder at it and saw that it was heavily bandaged. His mouth set in a grim line. But the way her body wracked with each pained sob drew his attention away. He rocked her gently like he had that night that seemed like another life.

He saw his brother watching, keeping a distance. He looked very solemn, but gave them the time and space they needed.

When Inuyasha felt her slowly start to relax he moved her to sit on a nearby chair, placing himself next to her. Then he asked the question he longed, and dreaded, to know the answer to.

"What happened?" Inuyasha wondered what could have occurred to make Kagome cry so much after the death of such or horrible woman.

"She…she," Kagome took a deep shuddering breath and rubbed the tears, that had all but stopped, from her face before going on. "She drank a bottle of cleaning fluid. Around when you dropped me off. I just went right up the stairs to my room, and I heard a thud in the kitchen, but I didn't go down for a few minutes. Then when I did…I found her and…" Kagome shut her eyes and another tear slid down her cheek.

"And she was already dead?" Inuyasha pushed.

"No." Kagome whispered with her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm a monster. Just like her."

"You're not a monster. You're nothing like her!" Inuyasha took her hand in his.

"Yes I am!" She shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks again and Inuyasha tightened his grip.

"What _happened _Kagome?"

"I saw her there. I could hear her breathing, it was weak and raspy. I thought…I thought, 'Why does she deserve to live?' I hesitated." Her voice lowered more and more until it came out as a tiny, pained, whisper and she ripped her hand out of his. "I wanted her to die."

"But you did call." He tried to comfort her; not voicing the fact that he didn't blame her for wanted that woman out of her life.

"I was too late!" She hugged herself, clutching her injured hand.

"No. You did all that you could." He said soothingly, and wrapped her in his arms again.

She didn't cry so much this time. But she still needed him there, so he stayed. He could see his brother talking to a man in a white coat, a doctor. Sesshomaru caught his eye and nodded once, just to say he was getting all the information he could.

"Did you call Sango?" He asked the top of her head.

"Yes." Her voice was muffled against the fabric of his sweatshirt; she seemed calmer now, though still extremely subdued.

Sesshomaru motioned to him.

"I'll be right back." Inuyasha held her at arm's length. "You ok?"

"I'm numb. Is that the same thing?" She smiled weakly and leaned back against the wall to stare at the ceiling.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as he eyed her t-shirt and bare arms.

"A little." She muttered.

Inuyasha pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She looked like she was going to refuse at first, but s he saw his expression and smiled again as she took it in her good hand. He carefully helped her into it, her bound hand impeding her motor skills.

It was big for her, but it had absorbed his body heat and she was appreciative of it warmth. She wrapped her arms around herself again and closed her eyes, as if trying to drift off to sleep, but Inuyusha had a feeling it would be a long time before simply falling asleep would be easy. Despite the morbid situation Inuyasha couldn't help thinking about how much he liked the way she looked in his sweatshirt, the way she looked like his girlfriend.

Inuyasha positioned himself next to Sesshomaru so that he cold still keep an eye on Kagome.

"She has a pretty nasty gash on her hand, stitches. There are some smaller ones on her legs, they're nothing to worry about. Lots of bruising, they know where all that came from." He looked at his brother meaningfully.

"And that bitch?" Inuyasha, your respect for the dead astonishes me." He was calm, as always. "She died in the ambulance. The doctor assures me, as he attempted to assure your friend, that she couldn't be held at fault. By the time she made it to the kitchen it was already too late."

"What is she going to do?" Inuyasha asked, running his hand through his silver hair.

"Inuyasha…how much do you know about Kagome's family?"

"Her brother's dead, Mom too now. I've never heard her say anything about a dad. She said she had nowhere to go, so I'm guessing he is out of the picture."

"Nowhere?"

"Nowhere." Inuyasha confirmed. "She said it enough."

"Then I'm going to have to assume she knows nothing about her aunt."

"What?"

"Only living relative, an aunt in California. A Miss Hitomi Higurashi." Sesshomaru waved his hand languidly. "Dr. Wilcox is on the phone with her right now."

"Who's going to tell her?" Inuyasha felt a new wave of worries break over him.

_What if she takes Kagome away? Maybe it would be better for her. Is it unreasonably selfish for me to want her to stay?_

"I will." Sesshomaru said with authority.

But there was no time. Sango and Miroku burst through the doors at the end of the hall. Sango was crying. Kagome launched out of her chair, she had obviously found no rest. She ran right into her friends arms and they clutched each other like a life-line, crying onto each others shoulders.

"I told you not to come. You didn't have to come." Kagome said through her tears.

"Don't be stupid." Sango said leaning back to look at her friend with tear-blurred vision. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone. What if I had and they took me away? I don't know what I would have done if they had taken me away."

"It's ok. I understand." She whispered.

"I can't believe no one ever suspected." Miroku said as he approached Inuyasha and his older brother. "She hid it well."

"Do you think you could distract your girlfriend for a minute?" Inuyasha said, guilt gnawing at him as he thought about his lack of action. "We have some news for her."

"Sure." Miroku paused and eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "Are _you _ok?"

"No. But I think it's for the best if I look it." Inuyasha tried not to let out his frustration on his best friend.

Sango was reluctant to leave her friend but in the end Miroku managed to pull her away, claiming Kagome needed something to eat. Kagome tried to argue but Inuyasha shushed her, taking a seat next to her, and taking her good hand in his again.

"Kagome, this is my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said when his brother came to stand in front of them.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said meekly and Inuysha gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Kagome, I don't mean to pry, but do you know much about your father's side of the family?"

"He died when I was still a baby. I don't even remember him."

"Your brother?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Souta had a different father. He and my mother never got married, and he didn't stick around long after she turned out to be pregnant."

"And your father never told you _anything _about your father's side of the family?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"You have an aunt. Hitomi Higurashi. She lives in California."

"California?" The color drained from Kagome's face.

"Dr. Wilcox is on the phone with her now. Nothing is decided, there's no need to panic just yet." Sesshomaru managed a small smile, something he didn't do very often.

"It's going to be ok." Inuyasha reassured.

"Excuse me, sir." A stout man with thinning brown hair approached Seshomaru and pulled him aside.

"An aunt." Kagome said simply, shaking her head. "Wonder what she's like."

"This is a lot for one day, huh?"

"You have no idea." Kagome laughed wryly and put her face into her hands.

"Well, you're tough. I think you'll be ok, kid." He rubbed her back and watched his brother take over the phone.

Before he knew it he felt her right arm wrap around his neck, her face pressed against his neck. His breath caught in his throat.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Don't know that I did much." Inuyasha smoothed her hair soothingly; glad that she couldn't see how red his cheeks were.

"She's on her way." A voice cut through the tender moment.

"On her way?"

"Miss Higurashi is catching the next flight. She discovered only tonight she had a niece. Needless to say she was in quite a state tonight as well."

"And she's coming? Now?"

"She's family, and she wants to meet you very much."

"She wants…I…" Kagome stuttered, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "What is she like?"

"Plenty of time for that when you meet her tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kagome said, looking astounded at Sesshomaru.

"I'm only doing what's right. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I'm staying with Sango."

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded his head once. "Inuyasha and I will take you to the airport tomorrow to meet your aunt."

"You'll be there?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, and he saw the pleading look in her dark eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'll be there." Inuyasha stood, he knew by his brother's look and the exchange of details that is was time for them to go. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Try to get a little sleep, you look terrible."

"Good night Inuyasha." He turned to go but he heard her shout after him. "Wait! Your sweatshirt."

"You keep it. I have plenty."

She smiled and nodded weakly, pushing some loose hair behind her ears with sleeves that were far too long hiding her fingers completely. He couldn't help thinking again about how he liked the way she looked in it, the red fabric enveloping her like his on arms.

* * *

Ok so there's that. I'm sorry if the dialogue felt a little forced, I know it did to me, but this section has been giving me problems. I kept stopping right in the middle (outside elements beyond my control). But I do like that ending line...but I'm the writer soooo...tell me what you think. ;) I have two Harry Potter fics that I've been working on, however I think I'll only be putting one up. The one is about Ron and Hermione (my favorite HP pair) the other is about Oliver Wood (inspired by my love for Sean Biggerstaff) but has a made up character or two and I don't know how interested people would be in it, so it might just be for me. I have another Inuyasha fic I started but it's going kind of slow, and I haven't even touched Sinner. 


	10. New Life?

Ok here's it is, I know you're all on the edge of your seats. Sorry it took so long, I just moved into this new house this week and the internet didn't didn't get all set up until yesterday. And don't expect too much from me because I'm getting ready to go away to school next Saturday so I'll do all the work that I can. Anyway, blah blah I'll let you get to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 10-A New Life?

Kagome stared at the ceiling all night. It didn't feel like all that long, and it felt like eternity as well. The time passed in the darkness like some bad dream. Nothing felt real. She could hear the sound of Sango breathing next to her and was soothed by the constant, soft rhythm. She turned to the window to watch the sun rise.

The subtle gray light of early morning began to seep between the blinds and Kagome could feel the weight of her eyelids but when she shut them that's was all that happened. Sleep would not come to her.

It was cold. Winter was approaching faster and cold was beginning to creep through the windows and up through the floor. Sango was hogging the covers, but it didn't matter to Kagome. She was still wearing Inuyasha's sweatshirt.

She pulled the front of the shirt over her nose and breathed deeply. If she kept her eyes closed and concentrated she could almost pretend she was in his arms again. The scent of him, the warmth, the memory of his beating heart. But soon enough she was forced to remember he wasn't there. She was alone.

She didn't bother to sort the jumbled thoughts that ran through her mind. There was just too much to think about. She kept playing those last few moments of her mother's life again in her mind. She had thought that her moment's hesitation had killed her mother, and worst of all, that she was just like the woman. But Inuyasha was right. She _had _called, and no matter what, she would never be like her. Never.

She couldn't pin down her feelings, however. The woman had given her life, but then she had turned her life into a living hell. She was not sad that she was dead. She could admit that now. What was upsetting was that she was glad that someone was dead. Is it really alright to be _glad _someone is no longer living? No matter how many people said they understood, how many people on her side, she couldn't help feel at little nauseated by the whole thing.

And this aunt, Hitomi Higurashi. Neither of them had ever known about the other. Seventeen years of ignorance, of lies. Did she know what Kagome's mother had been like? Why hadn't they ever met? She could even tell her about her father. But what if she had to move?

_Assuming this woman will even want me._

Kagome sighed and rubbed her sore eyes. Sesshomaru had said she wanted to meat her. She was coming all he way from California just to see her.

_What if she doesn't like me?_

Kagome shook her head at her own piteous statement. She rolled over, away from the window, hoping to buy a little more time to fall asleep. If she'd been in a better mood, if so much hadn't happened all at once to throw her into this whirlwind of emotions she would have laughed at the sight before her. Sango hair was wild and matted as it stretched across her pillow. Her mouth was hanging open, arms positioned awkwardly above her head. Despite herself she managed a brief smile then exhaustion finally took her.

* * *

She only managed a few hours of sleep, but in the end she was just grateful to have gotten any. Sango had waited as long as she could to wake her, and was very loathe to do it. But it had to be done. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would arrive soon enough to take her to the airport.

Different scenarios played over and over in her mind as she showered and dressed in clothes burrowed from Sango's closet. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was alone. Sango had used this opportunity to play dress up. Sango had always wanted to turn Kagome into her own personal paper doll and switch in some trendy pieces to replace her infinite supply of black shirts.

She felt like a different person. Sango was much taller than Kagome, and of a slightly more athletic build and most of the clothes didn't fit as they were intended to. The jeans were long, and she had to wear a belt, but they didn't look awful. There really wasn't any choice. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. It wasn't bad. It actually felt good. And after all, it sort of fit. She was looking at the start of a new life, no matter what. It was all fairly daunting.

"Kagome?" The closed door muffled Sango's voice.

"What?" Kagome opened the door and Sango looked at her outfit.

"I always wanted to see you in color. Looks good."

"Looks big." Kagome managed a wry smile.

"Yeah, I thought it would. Here." She said looking defeated. "Dad took me to get them. Said you'd be more comfortable."

"He's my hero." Kagome said genuinely accepting a bug with an armful of her own clothes and every day survival supplies.

"Yeah, yeah." Sango smiled wryly. "Get dressed."

Kagome dressed as she did every day. Jeans, black shirt. Her mass of black hair into a messy bun. She looked in the mirror and nodded at her familiar reflection. Just because she was starting a new life didn't mean she had to change herself, she decided. This person was a survivor.

"Better." She whispered to herself, then went downstairs to wait.

* * *

There was some breakfast laid out for her, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to eat. She was too nervous. She managed to drink the orange juice, just to have something in her empty stomach.

She couldn't help watching the clock, the second hand jerking over number after number, the usually inaudible tick seemed to blare over everything corresponding with each beat of her heart.

Every time a car drove by she grew rigid in her seat, unmoving. Her stomach churned.

"Please try to eat something." Sango's father muttered over her shoulder.

Kagome shoveled a few spoonfuls into her mouth to keep their eyes off her without tasting it. When was the last time she'd been this nervous? That poetry presentation. She'd felt like this, maybe not as bad. But Inuyasha had been there, and he'd banished her fear. Just the simple touch of his hand had brought her peace. He would be there today, however, she didn't think his presence would have as profound an effect this time.

"I'm sure she's going to adore you." Sango said across the table.

"That's only one of my worries."

"I know, kid." Sango tried to smile reassuringly. "But it'll be over soon enough."

"Which is neither here, nor there." Kagome muttered darkly.

Sango opened her mouth but knew there wasn't anything to say to help the situation. She only nodded her head and continued to stare at her cereal.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Sango's father said and briskly left the room.

"Kagome," Sango got up and slid around the table to give her friend a hug, "you call me the minute you get a chance. Ok?"

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said, breaking their embrace and headed for the door. "I will, I promise."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing at the door, the younger in front, looking anxious. Kagome was struck by how alike, and how different the two handsome brothers were. They had the same hair, and the same amber colored eyes. Inuyasha's eyes, however, were more clear and open, despite all that he'd been through. Sesshomaru's were more somber and as shadowed as his face. Sesshomaru's more delicate features matched his taller, and sleeker form. Inuyasha's face was more expressive; his body was lean and muscular, and made her knees weak.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Inuyasha nodded at Sango, hovering in the kitchen doorway put his hand fleetingly on her lower back as he ushered her through the front door. The added butterflies it caused in her agitated stomach made her want to throw up what little cereal she had managed only moments before.

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome to slide into the back seat of Sesshomaru's car and then slid in next to her. Kagome was glad he'd realized on some level that his presence was appreciated. He sighed and looked out the window as the car started moving, twisted her fingers together nervously.

Kagome watched him for a few minutes, but he was completely in a different world. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to clam her nerves but it had little effect. In a complete state already she didn't have room to be worried about her next action. Without hesitation she reached out and took his hand in hers.

Inuyasha jolted out of his trance and looked at her for a split second as if he'd forgotten where he was. Then his mouth twitched in that familiar lopsided smile, though smaller than usual, and pulled her forward by their linked hands. He let go of her hand only to wrap both arms securely around her and she buried her face in the curve of his neck where it met the shoulder, her own arms sliding around his solid torso. She felt him rest his cheek against the top of her head and she sighed. She'd been dreaming of him holding her like this. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, it was possible that she'd fallen asleep but in what felt like no time they were at the airport.

Kagome walked as if through a strange dream through the airport, her fingers linked securely with Inuyasha's like an anchor to reality. She'd never been in the airport before and her eyes flew everywhere as Sesshomaru led them purposefully.

They joined a crowd of people waiting intently, cheerful hushed conversations washing over her like gentle waves. Kagome and the brothers were silent. Kagome chewed her left index finger nervously and kept her eyes on the gate.

With a growing rumble she became aware of the crowd drawing near. She felt her entire body tense. Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Sesshomaru even touched her shoulder briefly. She swallowed but her throat was suddenly dry. Then they began pouring through the gate, and there were so many of them, and Kagome was looking for a complete stranger in a sea of strangers. She watched as some were claimed by their loved ones, as others headed for their luggage with a purpose. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, constantly moving, searching, appraising. Then she saw a figure stop in the middle of the roiling crowd and her eyes Kagome's eyes were drawn to a woman. Her eyes met a pair of questioning brown eyes and felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Kagome?" She was shocked to see this woman staring her with tears beginning to glisten in her eyes, and even more surprised to feel the tears welling in her own.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice as the sudden tears began to slip down her cheeks. She felt Inuyasha's hand slide gently out of hers and she stepped forward. Before she knew what was happening her aunt was there, holding her tightly, and Kagome was holding on to her like a life raft.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew. All this time, I never knew." Hitomi whispered in Kagome's ear in a voice raspy from crying and Kagome began to sob.

How long they stood there like that Kagome couldn't say but they stayed as the torrent of tears and sobs began to subside. She couldn't help feeling safe in the arms of this stranger. In the arms of her aunt, her fathers brother. She was a part of her that she never knew, a part that had always been missing.

"Oh dear," Hitomi said pulling back and wiping her tears away, "now let me get a look at you."

Her aunt held Kagome at arm's length and they looked at each other properly for the first time. Hitomi was much younger than Kagome had imagined, a great deal younger than her father would be. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Long dark hair, much like her own, and very unlike her mother's short brown hair. Her aunt had a kind smile, with perfect white teeth and a generous mouth. She had a short, little nose, and large, deep brown eyes that made her look much younger than she was at first glance. If someone were to look at them together only briefly they would look more like close sisters than what they really were. She was barely taller than Kagome, making her on the shorter side and rather willowy in frame.

"You're just like him." Hitomi said with a mixture of pride and sadness.

"Really?" Kagome said finally finding her voice.

"You're features are more delicate but its there."

"What happened between you two?"

"Time for that later, I promise." Hitomi turned, draping her arm across Kagome's shoulders and heading back Inuyasha and his brother. "First I'd like to speak to Sesshomaru." (If you haven't noticed I've been refusing to give the characters last names because it's a major pain in the ass, so just be aware of that.)

"Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru nodded at Hitomi.

"Thank you for getting a hold of me, and for looking out for my niece."

"I only did what any rationally thinking adult would do," Inuyasha glared at his older brother and elbowed him swiftly and Sesshomaru added, "You're welcome."

"And you are?" Hitomi turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha, a friend of Kagome's, and Sesshomaru's brother."

"A very good friend, I think, to be such a help to my niece."

"He is." Kagome said smiling at him, a huge weight finally lifted from her.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Miss Higurashi?"

"Thank you, but I think we'll be ok. I have a rental car arranged."

"Then I suppose we'll leave you to it." Sesshomaru nodded in Hitomi's direction. "You have my number if there is anything more you require."

"Yes, thank you again." She turned to Inuyasha who had not turned to go just yet. "And you too Inuyasha." He nodded silently to Hitomi and turned his attention to Kagome.

"Call me when you get a chance, ok?" He said hugging her briefly.

"You and Sango."

"We just care."

"I know."

* * *

Kagome and her aunt were left alone for the first time in both their lives. It would be a lie to say it wasn't awkward. They shared the same blood but didn't share any memories. They knew nothing about each other, but were unsure where to start, or were too afraid to start where they wanted.

Hitomi first concentrated on getting the rental car situation settled. Kagome remained silent, deciding that waiting until they were alone might be the best time to begin her interrogation. She'd waited seventeen years, now it was hard to wait the few minutes that remained.

"I don't know what music you listen to but if you're anything like me when I was your age you're picky. I have some CDs in that bag, you're welcome to look through them and see if there's anything that won't kill you. I'm not that old, so maybe I'm not that out of touch."

"You're not old at all." Kagome said rummaging through CDs, remembering her earlier assessment of Hitomi's age.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling." Hitomi said laughing, and Kagome joined in, noticing that it erased some of the tension she felt.

"You actually have some decent stuff." Kagome said satisfied with the selection.

"Thank you." Hitomi sounded slightly affronted by the surprise in Kagome's voice.

"You could use some education however." Kagome said putting a familiar disc into the player.

"Teach me." Hitmoi giggled.

"So, what now?" Kagome asked, her courage bolstered.

"Let's see. I need to check into the hotel, we could sprawl out there for a little while we wait for lunch. Eat a little, then anything."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome fiddled with the CD case. "Why haven't we ever met? What happened to you and my dad?"

There was a long pause, not completely uncomfortable as if Hitomi was angry. She was planning her answer.

"Your dad was twelve when I was born." Hitomi turned and smiled. "I wasn't exactly planned. I was only five when your dad dropped out and ran off with your mom. My parents had no idea where he went, he never left any indication. Now that I look back they must have run away when she was pregnant with you, Kagome. No one knew that of course. My parents never approved of your mother. I don't have many memories from that time. To be completely honest, I don't remember a lot about your dad."

"Really?" Kagome couldn't help sounding disappointed, she had wanted someone to be able to tell her about him.

"I remember some things." Hitomi said in a tender voice. "I remember how he was always sweet to me, he used to play with me. I worshipped him when I was little. I'll bet he was the same with you."

"You think _you_ don't remember. I was only four when he died. I think I remember him holding me, talking to me. I remember feeling completely safe, and loved. But I don't know if it's a memory or just something I dreamed up. It's probably just a dream. I mean, mom was never _right_, not that I can remember. Then she had my brother and she had two kids to deal with and no man to help. I might have just made that up to feel like somehow, at some point in my life, _someone _had wanted me, loved me."

"I wish I'd known. He left a message one day. You would have been three, but he didn't exactly say anything in the message to let us know he'd had a daughter. It was probably why he had tried to finally talk to his estranged family again. My mother and I went to the house to see him. We didn't tell dad, he wouldn't have let us go if he'd known. It broke his heart when his boy ran off and he wouldn't even let us talk about him in the house. But when we got there, to your house, your dad wasn't home. Just your mother. She wouldn't let us in, sent us straight back home with an earful of unpleasant words. She didn't have to be drunk to be cruel, that one. But that was it. He died the next year."

"Hit by a drunk driver." Kagome said bitterly.

"Kagome, you can't change anything about the past. And believe me, if I could, I would do anything to give you what you deserved in your life. But your mother is gone, she can't hurt you anymore. And all you can do is go forward and not look back. You can make your life what you want." Hitomi said passionately, then smiled, shifting to a much gentler tone. "Your dad's gone too. But he loved you, you can be sure of that."

"How do I know that? I never knew _him._"

"He wouldn't have stayed if it weren't for you. I am sure of that."

"Thank you." Kagome felt like crying all over again, thoroughly touched by everything her aunt had told her.

"Don't cry, I don't think I can handle that." Hitomi said cheerfully. "Now we know why weren't a part of each other's lives and know nothing about each other. What are we going to do about that?"

"Twenty-one questions." Kagome laughed.

"Think of good ones."

* * *

"It's true! I swear." Hitomi shouted indignantly through her hysterical laughter.

"I believe you." Kagome could barely breath and the words came out halting and garbled from her laughter.

They were plowing through a large lunch at a local restaurant and they'd passed through favorite color and favorite band on to Hitomi's retelling of the Prom night from Hell. Complete with wasted, grabby date, and embarrassing fashion mistakes.

Kagome still hadn't let herself think about what was supposed to happen with her future let alone ask. It crossed her mind every so often but she let it drift off again into the edges of her mind.

"You won't make that mistake. We'll make sure you have a nice dress, give your date a breathalyzer maybe." The words were out of her mouth and she paused, her face serene as she thought over what she'd said. "Well there it is. I think we've both been trying to avoid it, but I guess it can't wait much longer."

Hitomi pushed her plate away and was suddenly very serious. Kagome shifted in her chair and looked down at her hands. She wasn't at all sure of where her future was going from here. With her mother finally gone she was just drifting in the sea waiting for the current to carry her. All she _knew _was that she wasn't ready to leave her stifling town. She wasn't ready to leave Sango, and Miroku…and Inuyasha. Her friends were her home, even if this town wasn't. Home is where the heart is. Isn't that the phrase.

"There's something I want to ask you, and you don't have to answer me just now. I'm the only family you have left, I mean technically, and I don't know what other options there might be, but I'm sure we could figure something out if you don't like my offer. I want to know what you think of moving in with me."

The pause between that and the next sentence seemed to stretch into eternity. She knew she couldn't keep the shifting emotions from her face, the conflict warring in her eyes. She didn't want to leave her friends, but to have a home, a family. She knew she was holding her breath.

"I mean here, I could get an apartment in the city. You could still go to the same school. The last thing I want is to tear you away from your friends after everything."

"I…Why would I say no?" Kagome laughed and leapt up from her seat, slipping around the table she threw herself into her aunts arms.

They laughed and hugged and finally Kagome pulled back and said, with a mischievous smile. "I feel like someone in a made for TV movie."

"I've been known to see one or two Lifetime originals." Hitomi said as she took her seat again.

"What about you? Won't this be tearing you from _your _life? What about your job?"

"Darling, this is what adults do. It's time I did something responsible, and it's about time someone did something to make your life what you deserve."

* * *

Mwhaha. I thought it was very cute that you guys were worried about Kagome leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha FOREVER! It's a romance like I sap like me would seperate the two main characters so early. Happy that she's staying? I know I am. I hope you still like the story. Working away like crazy and trying to decide if I should put up that Harry Potter fic or not. I think I will... 


	11. Out of the Shadows

So I'm away at school now. Yeah! I have so much time now that I'm all set. I just wrote about 90 of this chapter today. I only have word pad on this computer right now though soI think my poor spelling might show even more in this one, sorry guys. But here it is finally and I'm already busy writing the _next _chapter. Fun to come my friends. Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome excused herself quickly amid the talk of apartments. She slipped into the ladies room and quickly took out her cell phone. She tapped her foot anxiously as she listened to it ring. It didn't take long for Sango to answer.

"Kagome?"

"She's great! She's so great Sango." Kagome gushed, unable to share her happiness with someone. "She's moving here, we're going to get an apartment so I can finish school here!"

Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear as her friend screamed. It felt so good to share this with someone, it almost made a good situation better. Kagome was unable to come to terms with how she felt exactly. She felt strange being so happy only the day after her mother killed herself. She still didn't know what to think about her own apathy. She felt like in the back of her mind she still thought she was a moster for not caring, even though the woman had been like the devil herself. Flawed as she was, she had still been her mother. But hearing Sango as happy for her as she felt herself was formost in her mind now and she allowed herself to smile and dream of the life ahead, a life filled with love and laughter instead of pain and tears.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome." Sango said, bringing the startling volume of her voice down.

"Thanks. So, we're almost done here. Hitomi needs to rest, long day. So I'm going to head back. We're going to go look at apartements tomorrow after school."

"That's great." Sango laughed happily. "We'll play video games and watch sappy movies all afternoon, eat pizza."

"Sounds like a real celebration." Kagome replied tenderly, so thankful again for her friends love and support.

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Kagome put her phone back into her pocket, standing still, alone with her thoughts. How could so much happen in just one weekend? How could her life become so different in the space of a few hours after a life of waiting? She thought about Inuyasha at the river, the feel of his lips on hers, for the first time since it had happened and grinned, pleased. How could one person prove you so wrong so quickly?

Floating on hope, and happiness Kagome left behind the thoughts that robbed her of sleep at night. It was daytime now, and she had many bright days ahead of her. She couldn't live her life a tormented soul in the name of a woman that she had never loved in life. She was no different in death. Selfish and hatefull to the end. Or was her death the _one _kind thing she had ever done for her daughter? It was strange to think that suicide could be a gift, but when it came down to it, that's what it had been.

Kagome shook herself again and went back out to her aunt, out of the shadows.

* * *

"You finished." Kagome said looking at the familiar collage that she and Sango had worked on together only a few days before, back when she had still lived with her mother, unsure of her future, unsure of her feelings for Inuyasha. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him and feeling that bud of hope blooming in her breast. "It looks great."

"It does doesn't it?" Sango said proudly before turning to her friend, making a square frame out of her hands, squinting through at Kagome as if picturing a photograph. "Now we need to start making the next one, a tribute to Kagome's new life."

"I like that idea." Kagome said flopping down on Sango's bed while Sango moved around the room gathering pillows and other comforts for their lazy day.

"What?" Sango paused to look at Kagome, concerned. It was only then that Kagome realized she had let out an audible sigh to echo her thoughts.

"Oh, I just...I have to go back at some point. To get my things, you know."

"Just one more time. And not alone. Then you never have to go there again." Sango pulled her friend off the bed with her free hand. "She's not there any more. Nothing there can hurt you."

"I know. I just wish I were really done."

"I know."

The two were finishing a movie when Sango sat up with a shout. The two main characters were finally sharing their first kiss and Kagome was dragged out of her pleasant daydreaming by the sound of her friend's raised voice.

"What!" Kagome jerked, feeling her heart jolt painfully in surprise.

"I completely forgot!" Sango said looking at Kagome, eyes wide with shock.

"Forgot what?" Kagome snapped, angry to be so frightened over nothing. "Forgot to take your medication?"

"Forgot to ask you about Inuyasha, smart ass."

"Ask what? What are you talking about?" Kagome knew her face was red with more than just anger now.

"He was acting awfully chivalrous the other day."

"He was being kind." Kagome sighted and looked at the cieling. "I was going to tell you."

"So tell me." Sango leaned forward anxiously like a middleschooler playing truth or dare.

"It's not that much. At first it was just...strange. He knew, you know, about my mom. Even before I actually admitted it to him really. He just started being reallys suspicious, acting like he cared, and I couldn't figure it out. Then he was just nicer, and nicer. Calling to check on me. Taking me to the park for a walk. Then, the night she died...well before she died...he kissed me." Kagome said, uncomfortable with retelling something so private, stumbling here and there.

"You kissed?" Sango said calmly, which shocked Kagome.

"We kissed." Kagome grinned.

Sango's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. At once, at a loss for words.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Sango finally spoke, a smile breaking out on her own face.

"Yeah, well that's it though, we haven't had time to talk much so can we just drop it for now? I just don't really know what's happening, or what's going to happen so I just want to see where things end up. Ok?"

"Got it."

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure why she didn't just mention the phone call Inuyasha was expecting to Sango. Maybe she didn't want any more questions, or her friend straining to hear what she might say. This was something that was between her and Inuyasha, she had no idea what might happen. She told her friend she had to go to the bathroom, then slid quietly outside. The call would have to be brief, and quiet.

"Hello?" Inuyasha voice replaced the ringing of the phone.

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome." She said feeling a knot in her stomach.

"How are you?" His tone took on a quiet, tender tone that made her knees go weak.

"I'm fine. Hitomi is amazing." She smiled, remembering the first afternoon of her new life. "I'm gonig to live with her."

There was a sudden silence on the other end of the phone for an agonizing minute while Kagome tried to figure out what had suddenly upset him.

"When do you leave?" He finally asked.

"Leave? Oh!" Kagome laughed realizing her mistake. "No, she's moving here. We're looking at apartments tomorrow."

"Oh." Inuyasha let out a nervous chuckle in an attempt to dispell some of his tension.

"I just wanted to let you know I was ok." Kagome said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable, her face burning.

"I'm glad you're ok, that everything worked out." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see yah." Kagome hung up, not sure how to feel.

She hadn't expected a vow of undying love, or even a conversation anywhere near that direction. She just couldn't help feeling a little let down at the leangth of the talk, the shallowness of it. But then again, was touched by the warmth in his voice, and his obvious worry that she might leave. Deciding to feel good about things she went back into the house.

* * *

It almost felt like a crime to go back to school. When it came down to it Kagome could have stayed home with a reasonable excuse. But if she'd stayed home every teacher would ask after her and if Sango, Miroku, or Kagome were present they'd have to say something if not the whole truth. But there would always be someone that knew somehow, and in the end they would all know. She'd have returned to strangers giving their condolances, people who never cared about her before pretending to be upset by what had happened to her. Then still others would whisper, watching her with curious eyes. No one really knew now. Everyone treated her the same as they always had, as one of the more forgotten faces in the sea of people.

Miroku appeared at her locker before homeroom, looking grave and serious. He opened his mouth and Kagome was sure it was to ask her how she was, and she was growing very tired of that.

"I'm fine, I'd really like to just have a normal day. Could we not act like I'm a fragile little doll?" Miroku let her cut him off but continued to look skeptical. "Really. I am fine. She was a wretched woman, she never _acted _like a mother so I won't mourn for her as one."

"Alright. I guess we're all just a little on edge. It's more about what she did to you than what happened to her." Miroku looked considerably more upset at the mention of Kagome's long kept secret.

"She can't hurt me any more." Kagome said, realizing that this was the first serious conversation she had ever really had with Miroku.

They had never been friends before he had started dating Sango, and though now they considered themselves friends it was a more shallow relationship than some friendships. They liked each other, they enjoyed each others company. Maybe she just compared it to her friendship with Sango too much. Not everyone could be like a brother or sister to you. But now, watching Miroku looking at her with that concern in his eyes, that kindness and caring, she felt closer to him. She felt a great swell of affection for her new friend and before she could let her shy nature hold her back she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for caring."

"Any time."

"Did I miss something?" Sango asked as she materialized at Miroku's shoulder, attempting to sound put off but unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"I'm trying to steal your man." Kagome letting go of Miroku and turning back to her locker. "I was attempting to seduce him with my feminine charms."

"Good thing I caught you then." Sango finally let her face break into a grin and slid an arm around her boyfriend's back.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked casually when they'd all had a laugh.

"Must be running late." Miroku said with a shrug.

"Must be." Sango added and pointed down the hall. "Just got here."

Kagome turned to look in the direction Sango indicated. Sure enough Inuyasha was only just opening his locker, looking slighly harrassed. The rest of the hall was slowly drifting to their homerooms, the bell would ring soon and even Sango and herself should be moving towards there own nearby classroom. Kagome started to walk slowly, hoping to simply catch Inuyasha's eye if only for a second. She was just outside the door when he finally looked up. They looked at each other for only a heartbeat. Kagome was slightly suprised by his lack of expression. His face was cold, as she'd often seen it, however his eyes were not angry or unfeeling so she tried to not let herself get too worked up.

She fidgeted all through homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring and send her to first period. She both longed for and dreaded first period. She wanted to find out why Inuyasha suddenly seemed so cold again, but she also feared gaining that knowledge. What if he regreted what had happened the other night?

When the bell rang she rushed from her seat, but found her footsteps slowing more as she approached the art room. She paused in the doorway her stomach churning.uncomfortably.

Inuyasha was already seated at one of the back tables, already at work sketching something. He looked up when she walked in and paused at the front of the room. She swallowed and didn't give into the urge to avert her eyes and slide into the closest empty seat. She walked right back and dropped her backpack on the seat beside him before going to get her supplies.

She took her seat and laid out her things. She turned and forced a happy face.

"Good morning." She tried to say as cheerfully as she could manage without sounding fake or crazy.

"Morning." He said flipping his sketchbook to a blank page before looking at her. "How are you? You're ok?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a disbelieving peel of laughter. "Didn't I say I was when I called you yesterday?"

"It's just hard to believe that the girl I sat with in the hospital could be fine today." Inuyasha said somberly.

Kagome know she blanched at his words, suddenly unable to look into his face. She idly twisted one of her rings, watching the light catch in the stone. Looking anywhere but that closed face, those intnese eyes.

"Well I realized you were right." Kagome was growing more uncomfortable. "I can't say anyone _deserves _to die. But she wasn't at all sorry excuse for a mother, a sorry excuse for a human being. She _chose _death. Why should I be sad. I'll always feel a little guilty for hesitating though."

"Just like that then?" Inuyasha's face didn't give away what he was feeling at all, and neither did his voice.

"_Not _just like that." Kagome hissed, venom soaking her words. "You have no Idea what's going on in my head, what's _been _going on in my head."

"You're right. I don't." He turned back to his work. "I'm just worried about you I guess."

"Nothing to worry about." Kagome replied in a somewhat sulky tone.

Where she had been warmed by Miroku's concern she was angered by Inuyasha's. Miroku had been kind; Inuyasha spoke flatly, avoided her eye, and kept his void of any expression. It was as if nothing had changed between them. As if it were merely the same class where he had tried to put a voice to his suspicions about her home life. But that showed he cared didn't it? Then why was he acting so cold?

"Alight." He finally looked up at her, she almost though she saw his frown deepen if anything.

"Really, I'm fine." She said, growing very tired of having to say it.

"So you said." And finally his lip twitched at the corner, that familiar hint of a smile, but his eyes still retained a strange hint of melancholy.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang Kagome snatched what she needed for homework out of her locker and slid into the girls bathroom. It was empty. Everyone was heading for the doors to freedom as fast as they could. She threw her backpack down and looked at herself in the mirror. By now she looked distinctly miserable. There were bags under her eyes and her frown lines seemed so pronounced. She splashed some cold water on her face and took a deep breath. She had been scattered all day. Unable to think straight.

She felt rediculous, thinking of Inuyasha so much. She was acting like a child. But whenever she looked up she wanted him to be there, and everytime he was he was watching her with those eyes. The eyes she loved so much were wrong now somehow. Hawkish in his scrutiny, cloaked with that strange skeptical look. Kagome hated herself for letting him get to her like he did.

She looked down at her hands, unable to look at her own reflection any longer. Without really thinking she rolled up her shirt, first one sleeve, then the other. Her pale arms almost shone in the florecent lights. The lurid purple bruises that had marked her flesh for as long as she could remember were now weak, and sickly fading into obscurity never to return as they once had been.

She sighed and and rolled her sleeves back down. Soon they'd be gone completely and she'd only have the bruises on her heart and mind to stand for the years of abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her mother.

She flinched slightly when she stepped out into the sun. The light struck her like a blazing fist causing her to pause in her stride. The door swung shut behind her and she was roused from her fatigued trance. She rubbed a hand over her face and took a deep breath. Then she saw him.

Inuyasha was sitting in front of her on the stairs that overlooked the small parking lot in back of the school. But he wasn't looking out at the sea of black concrete, or at the few remaining cars. He was sketching, as she'd seen him do before. Completely focused on his work, pencil flashing quickly and confidently across the page, his head bent low over the paper. He probably woulnd't notice if she simply passed by and went to her car, he wouldn't even look up. But instead she sat down next to him and leaned over his shoulder, though she wanted dearly to run. The shadow that slipped across his work was what stirred him, or perhaps it was the long strand of her raven hair brushing agaisnt his arm that did it. Either way he went still, pencil still pressed to paper.

"What are you drawing?" Kagome said, knowing her voice sounded timid.

He turned to look at her and Kagome braced herself for what was to come. But for once that day the shields were down, the mask was gone. He looked like the Inuyasha she had grown to know, and to like. He searched her face for a moment and she even felt a bashful flush spread across her cheeks. But she kept her face open, willing her expression and her eyes to speak for her.

"Want to see?" He asked finally, his tone quieter than usual.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha handed her the sketch book as he had done once before. Kagome felt a sudden glow of happiness as she took it into her hands. It was something she knew he didn't show many people, if any. She was pleased he allowed her these glimpses deeper into him.

Kagome felt a wave of recognition wash over as it had once before, for the girl on the page before her was herself. But this time she did not appear to her as a frail and fragile beuaty posing demurely on the page. The backdrop was so sterile, the white tiled floor, white walls. She sat in a single chair leaning her head against the wall, her arms limply at her sides, the sleeves of an oversized sweatshirt covering her hands, hiding all but the tips of her fingers. Her eyes looked blanky to one side through strands of displaced dark hair. It was sad and lonely picutre.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and didn't know what to say. He was watching her closely and his face was fairly gaurded again. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to cry and thow herself into his arms, or throw the sketchbook into his face, such a tumult of emotions raged inside of her. Would he never let her rest? But he'd seen into her soul that night, and it was there on the paper, poured into that lonely, broken girl.

"Don't tell me what you think." Inuyasha said finally. "I don't even known what I think of it. I don't think it's a picture you can say is 'lovely' or something you can _like _at all. It's just, the truth."

"You described it perfectly." Kagome went to hand it back but he didn't move to accept it.

"Don't tell me you're ok, Kagome. Don't tell me you're fine." He leaned in, his mask giving way. "Because I know you're not fine. You're better. I can see that. But there's no way you're ok, no way she" he pointed at the picture "is simply 'ok.' And you don't have to be. Just don't lie to me."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You don't _know _anything." Kagome was taken aback by the frankness of his sudden statement.

"I know you better than you think Kagome. I know you like to pretend everything is ok. You don't like people paying too much attention to you. You've always wanted to blend into the background. Mabye that's because you never got the right attention from your mother, or because you got too much of the wrong attention from her. But that's why you keep telling everyone you're 'fine.' You don't want everyone making fuss. Well I'm not buying it. I'm not going to stop watching out for you, so get used to it."

Kagome was stunned into silence. He really did know her better than she had imagined. He _understood_ her, and that surprised her even more.

"We're always here for you. Sango, Miroku, and I. Just talk to us, don't be afraid to hide how you're feeling."

"Why?" Kagome asked without really knowing why, tears starting to slip down her face.

"Why?" Inuyasha managed a small laugh, his face lighting up in a genuine smile. "Because we care about you. Because _I _care about you, Kagome."

"I was beginning to wonder about that." Her own sense of humor returning to her in spite of her tears.

"You doubted me?" He still wore his lopsided smile.

"Well you were being so cold today."

"I didn't think it was the time to talk about those things."

"Well what do you think now?" Her grin widened.

"Well..." Inuyasha pretended to ponder as he leaned closer, then placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her smiling mouth.

* * *

I know that took me a while to get to you all but I'll try my hardest to get the next one out faster to make up for it. I hope you all liked it. We just might get a visit from a certain wolfish fiend in the next chapter or two... 


	12. Black Rose

Only took me around two or three days for this one, could have taken me less but I figure a tiny wait will not hurt you guys. Hope you guys like this one. More plot, less fluff though guys sorry. Though there is some so don't worry if that's your thing. More in the next chapter _promise _but this chapter was just important to get the plot moving. Next step in Kagome's life. Also, I stilldon't havespellchecksoI copied and pasted thiswhole thing into an email and ranits spellcheck thing, but I don't know how much totrust it because it saidI had perfect spelling withI _know _is a lie. So when you see a typo don't hate me. Hope you all like it.

* * *

The feel of his lips on hers was soft and tender. The feel of his hands in her hair was stirring. The feel of his body pressed against hers was maddening. Kagome couldn't open her eyes for fear that this would all dissapear.

"Kagome?" That voice seemed almost alien in this place of warmth and soft carresses. "Kagome!"

Kagome finally opened her eyes, finally allowing that world of hours before to fall away. Hitomi looked at her with amused confusion and she knew a blush was starting to spread across her cheeks. They were standing in a hallway, nice carpet beneath her feet, the warm glow of the many lamps stretched across the light walls and floor in a uniform line, broken only by the evenly spaced doors.

"I said, 'You first.'" Her aunt said smiling, indicating where the door to an apartment had been opened for them.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome blushed deeper and scurried into the first room.

"How can we pick where we're going to live with you daydreaming?" Hitomi teased.

"I..uh..."

"I know your silverhaired friend is handsome but-"

"Ahk." Was all Kagome could say, shocked and inarticulate; Hitomi laughed.

They walked through the living room and Kagome smiled at the cream carpet and pale walls. Evening light poured in through the large windows to the right. Then a hallway, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, and a laundry room. It wasn't anything grand, but it was perfect. She heard Hitomi exclaiming, the soft murmur of the realator's voice. She slid away into the smaller bedroom, crossing to the window. She looked out over the city below and smiled as the setting sun set the hundreds of glass windows aflame in it's brilliant orange radiance.

"You like it?" Hitomi whispered in her ear.

Kagome turned to see they were alone, watching the sun set over the city. Kagome smiled and nodded, only half surprised to find tears in her eyes. Hitomi grinned, knowing what this meant to her neice. She rubbed Kagome's back affectionately, like a mother does with a fretful child, like her mother had never done for her.

"It's perfect." Kagome said, seeing their shapes vaguely in the glass, looking like family.

"Then it's ours." Hitomi said into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"I can't remember being this happy, Sango." Kagome said stuffing the few items she'd had with her at Sango's into her bag. "Is that wrong?"

"I know you feel like it is." Sango said watching her friend get ready. "And I don't know if we'll ever manage to convince you otherwise, but as long as you admit you're happy ..."

"I am. And tomorrow is the funeral," Kagome was all over the place today, but Sango could tell she was supremely happy and couldn't help smiling to herself, "then we have to get my stuff and start moving it to the apartment."

"It must be so hectic." Sango said.

"It is, but it so wonderfully hectic." Kagome said with a laugh, gathering the last of her things.

Kagome straightened and brushed a strand of her shining hair out of her face and Sango felt like time stopped for a second. She had never seen her friend this radiant and was suddenly struck by her beauty. She almost wished that the moment could never end, that Kagome could be this happy forever. She'd seen so much sorrow, and no matter how much better her life would be now, there would be unhappiness still to come. But that's just the way life is. You have to take the bad in with the good. Besides, no one can stop time. The second passed and was gone forever just like a million other moments.

"We have to go furniture shopping too. Hitomi doesn't want to bother bringing all her things here so she's having a few things sent up, but her friend is going to sell the rest." Kagome chattered on merrily.

"And Inuyasha?" Sango smiled mischevously.

If it was possible, her grin grew even wider. She turned a faint shade of red and slid her backpack on. She was suddenly in a hurry to leave with Hitomi for the hotel to rest up before the funeral the next morning.

"Acting like a mother hen."

"Right. Because mother hens always make out with their chicks." Kagome glared at Sango and laughed. "It's cute though, the way he looks out for you."

"It is." Kagome conceded. "Like that night at the haunted hay ride. I guess that's when it all started."

"So are you...?"

"I don't know what we are. We're going to a movie Friday though, so I guess you could say we're dating."

"I say you are, making out in front of the school like that."

"We weren't making out!" Kagome hissed.

"Whatever you want to call it." Sango teased.

"I'm leaving." Kagome said and headed for the door.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Sango laid back on her bed.

"You're not coming tomorrow?" Kagome stopped and turned in disbelief.

"Of course I am."

"Oh." Kagome looked at her as if seeing her in a completely new light. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"It was the silverhaired boy, wasn't it?" Hitomi asked as she brushed her hair, looking at Kagome in the mirror. "He's the one you were daydreaming about today."

"Yeah, he was." Kagome said, finding it easy to admit this to her aunt who asked with such understanding.

"He's very handsome."

"He is, isn't he?" Kagome laid back on her bed picturing his shining hair, amber eyes, and reluctant smile.

"You're lucky." Hitomi put down her hairbrush and flopped down on her own bed. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Well, it's not really like that."

"What's it like then?" Hitomi said with amused confusion.

Kagome stretched languidly, looking up the the cieling She told her aunt about Sango and Miroku, about the time that Inuyasha and Kagome had started to spend together. She told her about the fights, and about the strange moments of kindness. She told her about how he had found out about her secret, and how he had worried about her, and cared about her when she though she meant nothing to him. Then she felt her cheeks grow hot when she told her about the night in the park. When she glanced across at Hitomi's she was smiling radiantly back and felt even happier sharing these memories with her new family. She was touched that her aunt could understand her happiest moments and share in that happiness with her.

"So how long have we been dating?" Kagome said jokingly. "Well...let's see. We're going to the movies on Friday. So either it's negative four days, or it's three days. Depending on your definition of 'dating.'"

"Well it sounds like your not rushing into anything, and that's a good thing. Most girls your age are so caught up in being _with _someone for the sake of it that they don't understand it's supposed to be gradual, it isn't something you can just jump in the middle of."

"This sounds like a lecture that I _already _understand." Kagome teased.

"I know, I guess I was suddenly back in High School." Hitomi chuckled.

"Understandable. I know what I'm doing though. I wouldn't want things any other way. I don't want to hear I love you after a week, or even a month. I don't need flowers or gifts, or mushy love letters. I just someone to care about me, hold my hand once and a while, someone to understand me, and Inuyasha understands me."

"You're so much older than you look." Hitomi said proudly.

"I had to know what I want if I planned to get out and live my life." Kagome smiled winningly at her aunt. "You're the only person I've ever told about what I want. I always kept my dreams to myself."

"That's no way to live." Hitomi reproached.

"I know." Kagome grinned, something she did more and more these days. "I won't keep them to myself, not anymore."

* * *

Kagome figited uncomfotably as she stood off to one side. She continued to smooth down the fabric of her black skirt, and tugged at the sleeves of her black caridgan. She was surrounded by flowers and strangers. Peole wore their somber expressions, and Kagome wasn't at all surprised to see there were no tears. Coworkers, neighbors. It was a small gathering. Kagome didn't know any of them, and not many knew who she was, she was sure. She stood alone, as far from everyone else as she could, keeping her eyes averted from the woman laying still, and lifeless in her coffin, as cold and distant as she had ever been in life.

"So there's my little wallflower." Hitomi said appearing at Kagome's side. "A beautiful, somber, black rose."

"I don't know any of these people." Kagome murmured.

"I know, I understand." Her aunt said softly, smoothing Kagome's hair back into her orderly bun tenderly then let her arm fall across her neice's shoulders.

"No one looks all that upset do they?"

"No one looks really broken up, no."

"I didn't expect them to." Kagome sighed and leaned against her aunt. "It's so different from my brother's funeral. Even my dad's."

"You remember that?"

"Not a lot, you know how it is. But I do remember a little. How did he end up with her? She ruined so many lives."

"She ruined her own too. But she can't do that anymore kiddo, not unless you let her. Don't let her, not anymore." Hitomi said giving her a squeeze.

"You're too young to be so wise."

"I could say the same about you."

They stood together in companionable silence watching the mourners, leaning agaisnt each other. Each lost in their own memories.

"Kagome." She looked up and there they were; dressed in black but looking like light in the darkness.

Sango's hand looked like it was glued to Miroku's, and Inuyasha was out ahead of both of them. There was a look in his eyes that Kagome seemed to understand. She slid easily out from under her aunt's arm and stepped forward. Without a pause, in the space of a heartbeat she was in his arms, her face nestled in the curve of his neck. She didn't cry, just held him as tightly as she had that night. He was there for her, like he had been there for her before. Her lips were laying against the gentle throbbing of his pulse, she could feel the subtle thud of of his hearbeat against her own chest.

"My turn, my turn." Sango said laying a hand on both of their shoulders. "Enough time for that when you're _alone._"

Kagome hugged Sango and then Miroku as well. They stood together, the four of them and her aunt. Kagome introduced each of them to Hitomi and felt a thrill of pleasure when they got along. She felt an even greater thrill when Inuyasha tentatively took her hand in his own.

Then it was over. It was one of those times that you think would just go on forever, but everything eventually comes to an end and Kagome was glad when she finally left the funeral behind. Hand in hand Inuyasha and Kagome walked out into the sun, Hitomi at her other shoulder, Miroku and Sango behind. Kagome couldn't keep her overactive imagination from seeing this moments sybolically. Surrounded by the people that made up the new life to come she walked into the light of the day, and hoped with all of her heart that it was a good omen for her future.

* * *

In years to come Kagome would look back on that day and remember little but those that kept her company. The details become blurred soon enough, such was hte flurry of activity. After the seemingly endless ceremony of the funeral began to pick of the pieces of the life she'd always known and move on to the next. She not so surprised to learn that she had inherited her mother's estate, after all, who else was there. She was vaguely surprised by the amount however. She wasn't rich, but suddenly college was a very real possibility. She would never remember the name of the lawyer, or the way his office looked. She would just remember the shock of yet another door opening to her, and a flood of new ideas wash over her. Dreaming of all the things she could do with her life she rode with her aunt to the house she had grown up in.

It was strange walking in and knowing there was knowing waiting in the shadows. Even now that she was gone the air was thick with the feel of her mother. She could almost smell the fear and sadness that the place had reeked of all the years of her life. But she had nothing to fear today. With the help of her friends and her aunt she packed up her room. The rest would be sold and added to Kagome's inheritance.

Then it was all taken to the apartment. It was a shell still. They were shopping for furniture the next day. It would be at least two more days before Kagome and Hitomi left the hotel and began to settle into their new home. They spent so much of their time planning, and waiting in happy anticipation. Hitomi had been job hunting and already had an interview. Their future looked bright, and Kagome allowed herself to dream in peace and keep her mind from anything sad or dark.

It was evening, just after dinner and Kagome and Hitomi were sitting in their hotel room. Hitomi was unable to stiffle a yawn.

"You're tired. You've been so busy."

"No sweetheart, I'm fine."

"You should sleep."

"It's a hotel room, it's kind of hard for one person to sleep and not the other, what are _you _going to to? Read in the bathtub?" Hitomi chuckled but Kagome couldn't help note how drained she looked.

"I'll go out." Kagome smiled.

"I don't know how good a guardian I am if I let you go running around on your own at night in a city."

"I'll call Inuyasha, and I'll be home whenever you say, and I'll be really quiet when I come in. You really do need sleep."

"Well, ok. I guess strong-and-surly is a pretty good bodyguard...and I am tired."

Kagome felt like a timid sixth grader when she called Inuyasha. Despite everything they'd been through she found it hard to call him for a date. That was what she was doing after all. She felt very out of her eliment.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?" Kagome hoped she sounded cheerful and spontaneous.

"Nothing." She noted the amusement in his voice.

"Want to accompany a young lady on a night out?"

"Depends. Is she hot?" Kagome was at a loss for a response, unable to find any response; he finally cut the silence with a burst of laughter. "What were you planning on doing Kagome?"

"Movie?" Kagome said finally finding her voice.

"I'll come get you, won't take me more than fifteen minutes."

"Don't you want to pick a movie? A time?"

"Why don't we figure that all out when we get there. I thought you were trying to be spontaneous." There was a pause. "Besides, I don't really think I'll be able to pay attention to the movie."

"I'll wait outside." Kagome knew she was bright red. she could feel the heat radiating from her face.

"See you soon."

"Bye." She said timidly and hung up the phone.

Hitomi got ready for bed, and Kagome got ready to go out. She kept checking and rechecking herself in the bathrooms large mirrors, then when she had only four minutes she finally tore herself away and went downstairs to wait. It was nice outside, if not a little cool. She pulled her light jacket closed a little tighter and looked up at the clear sky, the stars lost to the lights of the city.

"Hey!" He was striding towards her smiling.

"Hey." She was suddenly very bashful.

He stopped a few inches from her, close but not so very close. Perhaps her shy behavior was causing him to be a little unsure himself. He hesitantly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome blushed but finally laughed at their silliness, and he followed suit. He put his arm around her and they started to walk companionably down the sidewalk. She slid her arm around his lower back and leaned closer to him and smiling at his warmth.

"Car?"

"No car. It's a nice night." He smiled down at her.

They walked without purpose. Making their slow, meandering way to a theater, any theater. They were more focused on the feel of each others touch and sound of each others voice as they talked about nothing in particular.

"Here, this one." Inuyasha pointed casually with his free arm at they finally stumbled across a theater. "What movie?"

"Uuuuh..." Kagome laughed looking at each of the selections and checking her watch.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Kagome whipped around at the sound of that familiar voice.

_Not here, not now. Why today?_

"What do you want?" Inuyasha practically snarled at Kouga as he stepped slightly in front of a frozen Kagome.

* * *

Mwahahaha evil huh? So it was just time for everyone to know a little more about Kagome's past and Kouga is a big secret just like her mother was. Next chapter you guys are going to learn _all _about it just like Inuyasha. Promise more cute moments to come. So keep reading. 3 


	13. Broken

I've been a writing fiend! Come one, I couldn't leave you guys twisting on that last chapter. It's short, but at least you get to know what happnes! Hope you like.

* * *

Kouga sneered, and his blue eyes flashed. He ignored Inuyasha, looked past him to Kagome. She felt her blood freeze in her veins. She wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's arm and drew as close to him as she could. Her heart hammering in her chest. 

"What are you doing wasting your time with this loser Kagome?" Kouga took a step towards them and Kagome felt Inuyasha's muscles tense under her hands. "Come here and I'll remind you what it's like to be with a real man."

"Where's this _real _man? I just see a kid who gets off on scaring an innocent girl." Inuyasha said smoothly.

"You insulted me once Inuyasha." Kouga spat, making his name sound like a curse. "I told you it wasn't finished."

Suddenly Kouga launched himself at Inuyasha. Kagome shouted in surprise and stumbled back. But Inuyasha was ready. Kouga was quick, but Inuyasha was too. Kouga fist only just missed Inuyasha face, striking only at air. But no Kouga was close and Inuyasha took his oppurtunity. punching his opponent soundly in the stomach. Kouga lurched back a step, his face looking less confident, but even more enraged. It was Inuyasha's turn to take the offense. Kagome could only stand transfixed, unable to form a single coherant thought. She cold only watch, pray that Inuyasha would be ok.

Inuyasha threw himself at Kouga while he was still open. This time there was a flurry of fists, and blood. They didn't back up, they didn't retreat. They leaned into the pain. Kagome heard a shout and knew it was her own voice. She watched Inuyasha's fist fly, and blood pour from Kouga's nose, a red torrent that made Kagome's stomach turn. She saw blood trickling down Inuyasha's chin from his split lip. It all felt like an eternity had passed, when it was barely more than a minute. Then there were people pulling them apart. They dragged Inuyasha away from Kouga and finally Kagome found it in her to move. She ran to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm, looked into his bruised face.

"What were you thinking, kid?" The man was scolding.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interupted and the man stopped to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, shaking off the older man, laying his hands on her shoulders to peer into her face.

"I'm fine!" Kagome said in a shaking voice. "I'm not the one he attacked. Are _you _ok?"

"I'm alright." The older man seemed to understand.

"Was he giving you a hard time? Should I get someone?" He asked Inuyasha glancing to where Kouga was walking away, brushing off his own guards.

"Forget it." Inuyasha said gruffly, and Kagome knew he had his own plans for Kouga. "Let's get out of here."

He put his hand on Kagome's back and started to guide her down the street in the opposite direction. Kagome knew she was still shaking, but Inuyasha didn't speak. They continued to walk in silence until they reached a more deserted stretch of sidewalk. He stopped and turned to look at her, his expression serious.

"Oh no, look at your lip." Kagome said when he turned to face her again.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a travel pack of tissues. She hesitated before dabbing the oozing wound, hoping it wouldn't sting too much. He didn't flinch, but allowed her to wipe away the blood. She started examining his face, checking the bruises on his jaw by turning his head from side to side with one tiny, trembling hand. He finally took it in his own steady hand and held it away from his face.

"What happened between you and Kouga?"

Kagome's mouth opened but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure where to begin. She took a step away and he let her hand slide out of his.

"Nothing. At least, not what you're thinking." Kagome said, slightly deffensive and embarrased.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I don't?" Kagome challenged; this was not how she pictured their first date.

"No. You don't" Inuyasha said again. calmly. "I'm not thinking anything except that every time we see Kouga he seems to have an intense interest in _you _Kagome, and you always seem to be terrified by that. So why don't you tell me why? I think I ought to know the reason I'm defending your honor, besides the fact that you're my girlfriend."

Kagome was already in such a state that she was barely affected by his last words. She was just dealing with her memories, and trying to figure out a way to tell the boy she liked abuot Kouga. What would he think of her? She even thought of herself as naive and stupid. And if he'd had such a response to Kouga's vague tauntings, how would he react when he knew the truth?

"I was a freshman. A stupid, little freshman. I was new at our school." She finally said out of the blue, not looking at him. "We met...who knows where. The mall maybe, somewhere surrounded by a lot of peole. He was nice, he flattered me. He sought me out and talked to me, even with Sango right there. No one had ever done something like that before. Flirted with me? It made me feel special or something." She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

She took a second to pause and gather her thoughts. Inuyasha remained silent and still, waiting for her to finish the story that obviously bothered her. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and sighed deeply.

"He asked for my number. I gave it to him. I thought he was cute, he was older, and from another school. I couldn't get over the fact that he seemed to like me. So when he called, I was so excited. We went to a movie. He only tried to hold my hands toward the end. I thought he was nice. We started going out. We talked on the phone, but now I doubt much of what he told me was true, and I certainly never told him much about me. It was a shallow relationship at best in the beginning. But I was young. I wanted a boyfriend, and we liked each other well enough, I thought." She finally looked up at Inuyasha. "But of course, as I'm sure you guessed, a failed relationship is only part of the story. After a while he went from shy, to...persistent. I wasn't comfortable, but I figured, this is what we're supposed to be doing right. Then he kept wanting me to do things. I didn't want to. It made him angry. I could tell."

She paused again. The story was getting harder to tell, Inuyasha could read that on her face.

"He kept himself under control at first. But he was so angry. He said he loved me. Even then I think I only half believed him. I said it back, but I _knew _I didn't mean it. I just wanted to hear it at that point I think. Now I know it's not worth it unless it's real. But then..." She sighed again. "Naive. But after I kept him waiting he just got angrier. He hit me. Not just one time either. I didn't see the hypocracy of his words in the face of his actions. My mother was _supposed _to love me, and she hit me. So maybe he was telling the truth. But I still refused to do what he wanted me to."

Inuyasha heard her breath catch and watched her wipe away angry tears imatiently. He resisted the urge to reach out and take her in his arms, to comfort her. She needed to finish the story, she needed to make it to the end. Then it would be over.

"We were at some party. Someone's birthday maybe. He pulled me off to some shadowy corner somewhere. He wanted to...I didn't want to. What else was new? But he'd had enough. He tried to rape me." Her voice had taken on a detached quality. "Came pretty damn close too, even though I fought him like I was possesed. Sango found us, acutally. She saved me. She showed me that he didn't love me, that the way he treated me was wrong. Sango showed me that my mother was wrong too. She showed what a really famiy was, and what love was, and friendship. And I made sure I didn't have any more to do with Kouga."

"He'd wanted to use me all along. I can see that now. I feel so stupid for the way I let him pull my strings, manipulate me, abuse me. He scares me now. I see him over me, trying to rip off my clothes, tyring to pull my legs apart. Hearing him say he loved me, feeling his hand strike me..." She was getting hysterical now and Inuyasha knew the story was over.

He pulled her into his arms. She was stiff at first, lost in those horrible memories. Then she inhaled the scent of his shirt, felt his gentle hand stroking her hair, heard the gentle rythm of his heart and relaxed, coming back to him. She melted into him and didn't cry anymore. Just listened to the lulling thud of his heartbeats and matched her breath to his. He kissed her forhead, her temple, then rested his head in the curve of her neck, his breath gently lifting her hair, tickling her skin.

"I'm ok." She whispered after a while.

He pulled back slightly without releasing her. She smiled genuinely and he felt his own lips curve to match.

"You must be so tired of me crying." She said and laughed, and Inuyasha managed a small chuckle.

"I have to say, I do like it better when you laugh. But I don't mind being here for you when you're upset." He didn't tell her how much it upset him to see her cry, to see her unhappy.

"Well from now on I'll try to keep that in mind." She teased, then surprised him by standing up on her tiptoes to give him an innocent kiss.

She was so broken, so wounded. Inuyasha vowed to do everything he could to see that she was healed.

* * *

Ok so that's the story with Kouga, I've had that all planned out from the start and I finally got it out of the way. Hope no one was dissapointed or anything, hope everyone liked the chapter. I have to say when I first put this story it was under my first penname MySundown, and I had so many more reviews than I do now, of course it didn't help that I put chapters 1-5(I think) up at once. But still. If you love me, REVIEW PLEASE. I don't mind(wink) if you review every chapter...and of course you don't have to I'm not tyring to force you all into anything but if the feeling takes you GO AHEAD haha. To those of you that review I LOVE YOU. I've been checking them every morning and it just makes it easier to get up and go to classes when I was up late the night before writing when I should have been reading for those stupid classes haha. 


End file.
